<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love as you are by placid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699441">love as you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid'>placid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blatant disregard for destiny, Blow Jobs, Coda, Desperate soulmate sex, M/M, Pining, Post s6 fix-it (eventual), References to canon Geralt/YenneferRomance, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютик не горел желанием жениться на какой-нибудь благородной даме, сколь красивой она бы ни была, он хотел приключений, много интрижек, но что более важно, встретить своего истинного главного избранника по жизни.<br/>Он совсем не ожидал, что его возлюбленным окажется мрачный незнакомец, сидевший в тёмном углу трактира.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts">thisgirlsays22</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082731">Love as You Are</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22">thisgirlsays22</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это в своём роде пересказ знакомых сцен из сериала, но с собственными авторскими допущениями в некоторых местах. Так что вы, несомненно, встретите диалоги и сцены из шоу, но они претерпят некоторые изменения. </p>
<p>также можно оценить на ficbook.net <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9056655">здесь</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Люби вопреки, Лютик, — советовала ему мать. — Твой исключительный дар — не прелестный голос, а твоё сердце.</p><p>      И он, безусловно, любил. Он раскрывал своё чистое, непорочное и трепещущее сердце только для того, чтобы получить его истерзанным и разбитым обратно. Неизменно сердце исцелялось так же быстро, как и в первые разы; то и дело цикл повторялся, впрочем, это было неважно. Чувства были настоящими, и ему было не жалко делиться своим даром.</p><p>      Способность его матери любить тоже была её величайшим даянием. Привязанность к мужу была безграничной и истинной, правда Лютик всегда знал, что его родители не имели меток друг друга. Они часами сидели за обеденным столом уже после того, как слуги убирали тарелки и свечи угасали, а мать с интересом вдавалась в подробности отцовских дел за день. Она ласково клала руку ему на плечо и сочувственно кивала, если день выдавался особенно трудным.</p><p>— Метка — не самое главное, — повторяла она Лютику. — Любовь зарождается не только из-за магии.</p><p>      То, что имели его родители, было замечательно, но Лютик, как и всегда, показывал свой вздорный нрав. Он не собирался идти по стопам отца, он бредил странствованиями и музыкой. И не горел он желанием жениться на какой-нибудь благородной даме, сколь красивой она бы ни была, он хотел приключений, много интрижек, но, что более важно, встретить своего истинного главного избранника по жизни.</p><p>      Он совсем не ожидал, что его возлюбленным окажется мрачный незнакомец, сидевший в тёмном углу трактира.</p><p>      В мгновение ока у него перехватило дыхание от красоты мужчины перед ним, а в следующую секунду припекающее жжение обдало его пятку: метка проявлялась. Боль, смешанная с удовольствием, словно розы, окружённые шипами.</p><p>      В трактире стоял запах мочи и пива, он до сих пор слышал насмешки толпы, а его карманы были набиты гнилыми овощами, но это по-прежнему был лучший момент его жизни. Момент, о котором он мечтал с детства, которого он жаждал каждый раз, когда попадал в поле зрения привлекательной женщины или мужчины и думал, что <i>это мог быть тот самый человек.</i></p><p>      Ему думалось, что понадобится чуть-чуть больше времени, чтобы метка проступила. Скажем, партнёр расхваливал бы его пение или осыпал бы комплиментами его небесные глаза, и тогда бы всё случилось, вполне возможно, даже у них обоих одновременно.</p><p>— Для этого нужен толчок, — частенько напоминала ему мать. — Не жди, что поймёшь всё сразу.</p><p>      Но, очевидно, она была целиком и полностью не права. Ему, собственно, нужно было только окинуть взглядом помещение, чтобы сердце вместе с телом поняли, что с самого начала всё предрешила судьба. Это было сродни тому, будто она потешалась над ним. В мыслях слышался её смех, слышались её слова: <i>«Иди»</i>.</p><p>      Он и пошёл, пробираясь сквозь толпу, прямиком на зов.</p><p>— Что ты думаешь о моём пении? — он с трудом держал лицо, подавляя глупую счастливую улыбку. Безусловно, его родственная душа восхищена его голосом. Авось его собственный знак проявился в тот же момент, как голос Лютика достиг его ушей. — Ты единственный, кто не высказался.</p><p>— Я не ищу компанию.</p><p>      Ни озарения, ни восторга не наблюдалось, когда мужчина встретился с ним взглядом. Ничего страшного! Большинство меток появлялись в разные сроки. Лютик всегда быстрее других влюблялся, настойчивости ему не занимать. Всего лишь дело времени, когда проступит парная метка и этот человек ласково посмотрит на него.</p><p>— Мне нравится, что ты просто хандришь в углу, — недолго думая, изрёк он. Чего греха таить. Бесспорно, это первая из многих вещей, которая сразу полюбилась Лютику. Мужчина довольно-таки красиво впадал в задумчивость. На ять. Словно он был рождён, чтобы сидеть здесь в одиночку, грозно поглядывая на свою чарку, будто ожидая, пока Лютик найдёт его.</p><p>      Мужчина взглянул на него исподлобья, вновь переключая внимание на свой напиток, к которому он по сию пору не притронулся ещё с момента, как Лютик заметил его с противоположной стороны комнаты. Невзирая на то, что справа было окно и свет падал на стол перед ним, мужчине удавалось скрываться в тени угла.</p><p>      Не унимаясь, Лютик настаивал:</p><p>— Не заставляй человека с булкой в гульфике ждать. Хотя бы в трёх словах.</p><p>      Человек пристально наблюдал за ним, прежде чем ответить:</p><p>— Их не бывает.</p><p>— Кого не бывает?</p><p>— Летюг из твоей песни, — пояснил он тем же бесстрастным тоном. Было нечто такое в тембре его голоса, что завлекло Лютика. Он хотел продолжить разговор с ним, хотел вытянуть больше слов из этого мужчины, капля за каплей выуживая их с его губ.</p><p>— А как ты узнал?</p><p>      Не проронив и звука, мужчина воззрился на него, и что-то щёлкнуло. Лютик отвлёкся от тупой боли на пятке, зрение сфокусировалось, когда он сосредоточился на лице мужчины. Теперь он видел полную картину происходящего: белые волосы, мечи, такие нечеловеческие и завораживающие глаза.</p><p>      Мать его женщина! Родственной душой Лютика был ведьмак? И не какой-то там, а тот самый, о ком он слышал истории. Геральт, блять, из Ривии. Мигом очухавшись, он скрыл своё изумление:</p><p>— О, понял. Белые волосы… сидит в стороне, с двумя… очень страшными мечами. Я знаю, кто ты.</p><p>      Геральт встал и начал собирать свои вещи, не впечатлённый восторгом Лютика.</p><p>— Ты ведьмак, Геральт из Ривии, — окликнул он его вслед, привлекая внимание посетителя, который направился за Геральтом к двери.</p><p>      Лютик уловил самый конец их беседы и приметил, как Геральт забрал мешочек с монетами. Подобные просьбы были обыденностью, ведьмак с абсолютно невозмутимым видом взял деньги.</p><p>      Это величайший подарок, который Лютик мог себе представить, и он едва ли мог поверить в свою удачу.</p><p>      Лирическая история о храбреце идеально подходила для сказочных баллад. Он мог сделать Геральта легендой, мог прославить их обоих. Должно быть, поэтому судьба решила сплести их жизни вместе.</p><p>      Геральт зашагал прочь, он последовал за ним.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      Частенько за время их первого совместного приключения Лютик задумывался, что наверняка сейчас, вот <i>прямо сию секунду</i> знак появится у ведьмака. Ослеплённый от ощущений Геральт застыл бы на месте и бросил бы поводья Плотвы, интуитивно оглянувшись на Лютика с обожанием. Его напускная грубость слетела бы с лица, и он бы принялся умолять Лютика увековечить их чувства в балладе.<p>      Однако этого не произошло. Ни тогда, когда он пообещал Геральту стать его зазывалой, ни когда он предложил восславить его доброе имя своими дифирамбами. Ни тогда, когда они с Геральтом были связаны спиной к спине, недоумевая, выживут они или нет. Ни тогда, когда они всё же выбрались оттуда живыми.</p><p>      Если бы <i>это </i>произошло, явная несобранность выдала бы Геральта, или его взгляд в сторону Лютика откровенно изменился бы, или он хотя бы, блять, упомянул об этом, когда они уже были в безопасности.</p><p>      Солнце уходило за горизонт, когда он с Геральтом вернулся обратно в город, небо было залито оранжево-розовым цветом. Вскоре они расстанутся, их совместное время стремительно подходило к концу. Он не хотел прощаться. Лютик мог бы стоять здесь, покуда Геральт позволил бы ему.</p><p>      Геральт привязал Плотву к столбу рядом с корчмой. Плотва сразу наклонила свою длинную шею, чтобы напиться из корыта. Воздух наполнился прохладой, уже начинало темнеть, и Лютик понимал, что ему лучше пойти внутрь, но пока он был не в силах уйти.</p><p>      Поглаживая Плотву, Геральт что-то невнятно пробормотал ему, но Лютик не разобрал слов, зато он подметил, с какой нежностью Геральт относился к своей лошади, насколько хорошо он заботился о ней. Лютик волей-неволей мысленно подметил это: такая деталь придаст некую глубину и красоту не только песне, но и легенде. Сердца людей смягчатся по отношению к Геральту, когда те разглядят проблески человечности в нём.</p><p>      Музыка, подобно любви, вмиг завладевала Лютиком. Но в отличие от любви, она оставалась с ним до конца.</p><p>— Ты остановишься здесь на ночь? — полюбопытствовал Лютик, тщетно стараясь скрыть излишнюю заинтересованность.</p><p>— Если ты забыл, то я расстался с большей частью своих монет.</p><p>      Лютик защёлкал пальцами, вспоминая.</p><p>— Точно. Как я мог забыть эту незначительную деталь.</p><p>      Любые попытки соблазнения с треском проваливались. Дело было даже не в их качестве. Методы, которые он обычно применял на женщинах и иногда на мужчинах, похоже, не работали на Геральте. Исполнение серенад, одаривание цветами, сладкоголосое воспевание красоты Геральта — за эти потуги он мог скорее получить тумаков, чем рассчитывать на что-то большее.</p><p>      Он совершенно не мог пересилить себя и банально спросить Геральта, хотел ли тот разделить с ним опочивальню. К тому же Лютик не знал, хватит ли у него монет, или ему придётся поработать этой ночью на кухне, или вдруг он сможет заработать несколько монет за новую балладу, что крутилась весь день у него в голове. Не говоря уж что ему недоставало смелости. Если он сейчас каким-то образом оттолкнёт Геральта, пробуждение его грёбаной метки могло занять куда больше времени.</p><p>      Стараясь заполнить тишину и выиграть толику времени, Лютик спросил:</p><p>— То есть ты остановишься на опушке? Кстати, знаешь, в ночлеге на природе есть какое-то неизъяснимое очарование.</p><p>— Да, в этом есть свои козыри, — насмешливо молвил Геральт и выразительно добавил: — Там ни души. Тихо-мирно.</p><p>      Он не мог больше тянуть резину. Сердце барда ускорило ритм, не обращая внимания на это, он улыбнулся.</p><p>— До следующей встречи, Геральт из Ривии, — кабы он хотел испытать фортуну, Лютик-таки ляпнул: — Мне уже не терпится увидеть, в какой передряге мы окажемся в следующий раз. Авось я словлю удачу за хвост и заполучу лютню даже лучше.</p><p>— Хм-м, — бессменный хмурый взгляд Геральта заледенел. — Особо не надейся, бард.</p><p>      Что ж, надежды Лютика не оправдались.</p><p>      Лютик не потерялся бы, так что Геральт мог спокойно ускакать от него ещё задолго до того, как они вернулись в город. Однако Плотва напротив плелась медленным шагом, пока Лютик шёл рядом с ними. Он невольно вздрогнул от догадки, ведь единственная причина, по которой Геральт вернулся в город, заключалась в том, чтобы убедиться, насколько благополучно добрался Лютик.</p><p>      Тупая и досадная боль в груди напоминала ему об этом, когда он провожал глазами Геральта, уезжающего вдаль. Не находя места, он ворочался в кровати той ночью, вновь и вновь накручивая себя. И он вспоминал об этом каждый день, начиная с их первой встречи с Геральтом и до той самой, которой он обязательно добьётся.</p><p>      Судьба, без остановки твердил он себе, хоть чуточку должна была намекнуть, что делать дальше.</p><p>      Верно же?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Во второй раз столкнувшись с Геральтом, Лютик подумал: возможно, неподдельная и бурная радость их встречи подстегнёт пробуждение метки и скупой на слова Геральт наконец признается ему.</p><p>      Но не тут-то было.</p><p>      Геральт был сдержан в эмоциях. Хотя лёгкая улыбка и сорвалась с его губ после недолгих уговоров Лютика оплатить его трапезу. Конечно же, в качестве благодарности за успех, который Лютик обрёл благодаря своей первой балладе, посвящённой ведьмаку. Он никогда бы не признался Геральту в том, что барду самому нравилось исполнять её больше всего на свете.</p><p>— Я знал, что ты не упустишь шанса отужинать со мной, — усмехнулся Лютик.</p><p>— Не льсти себе, бард, — огрызнулся Геральт. — Я же не идиот, чтобы отказываться от бесплатного угощения. Еда есть еда, неважно, кто за неё платит.</p><p>      Глупости! Просто неслыханная ерунда! Геральт ни за что не принял бы бесплатную еду от не пойми кого, но Лютик разумно смолчал об этом.</p><p>      За ужином Геральт даже сам завёл разговор:</p><p>— Как твоя новая лютня?</p><p>      Сложно сказать, был ли это неподдельный интерес, отражавший искреннее любопытство и заботу, так что Лютик ответил ответил, не мудрствуя лукаво:</p><p>— Чудесно, благодарю. Твоя слава растёт с каждой сыгранной нотой, с каждым спетым словом.</p><p>      Геральт недовольно закатил глаза, отламывая кусок хлеба.</p><p>— Что привело тебя в Новиград? — спросил Лютик.</p><p>— Работа. В наши дни сложно встретить что-то стоящее.</p><p>— Нашёл что-нибудь уже?</p><p>      Геральт с жадностью слопал почти целый ломоть хлеба с куском сыра:</p><p>— Я проверю доску объявлений завтра утром, — пояснил он с полным ртом.</p><p>— Как ты умудрился съесть всё за раз? — удивился Лютик, охваченный то ли ужасом, то ли восхищением.</p><p>— Ведьмачий метаболизм.</p><p>      Лютик подтолкнул ему свою тарелку с недоеденной картошкой, и Геральт с признательностью воззрился на него, тут же радостно проглотив всё.</p><p>— На сей раз я сделал тебе одолжение…</p><p>— Зараза. Стоило хотя бы дать мне возможность подумать, чай эта картошка шла с определёнными условиями.</p><p>— Сделанного не воротишь. Взамен я прошу лишь историю. Любую на твой вкус.</p><p>— Я могу поведать одну: о барде, погибшем от руки ведьмака.</p><p>— Любую, кроме этой.</p><p>      Геральт хлебнул эля и откинулся на спинку стула, задумчиво вскидывая глаза вверх. Лютик вынул из сумки пергамент и перо с чернилами, выжидающе готовый записывать за Геральтом.</p><p>      До сих пор голодный Геральт смачно надкусил яблоко. Сглотнув, он начал рассказ:</p><p>— Несколько месяцев назад меня нанял один торговец, чтобы я отыскал товар с его поваленной телеги.</p><p>      Видимо Лютик поторопился доставать пергамент с пером.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, расскажи поподробнее.</p><p>— Утопцы атаковали торгаша. Болото кишмя кишело ими. Один вцепился в меня когтями, но я отрубил ему руку и разобрался с остальными.</p><p>      Изменившись в лице, Лютик переспросил:</p><p>— При этом со вспоротой… рукой?</p><p>— Угу, — Геральт сделал ещё один глоток эля.</p><p>      Лютик кратко всё записал, попутно гадая, остался ли у него жуткий шрам или это была просто-напросто неглубокая царапина для ведьмака такого ранга как Геральт.</p><p>      История была занятная, но Лютику нужно было каким-то образом выпытать от Геральта больше подробностей. Впрочем, на деле выходило, что именно Лютик самолично додумывал многие нюансы, имея лишь обрывочные сведения.</p><p>— Так ты нашёл пропавшую поклажу?</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>— Там было что-то важное для этого торгаша? Ценный груз? Неплохо зайдёт в рифму.</p><p>— Там было лекарство, — Геральт замешкался, а заинтригованный Лютик поднял голову. — Как ни крути, нанял меня не сам купец.</p><p>— Да ну? И кто же это был?</p><p>— Мужик, который напал на этого типа. Сказал, что он не хотел его смерти; ему нужно было только одно снадобье, но когда утопцы атаковали их, воришка скорее унёс ноги. А вознице просто не повезло.</p><p>— А как ты узнал, что мужик не выдавал себя за другого? Зачем ему вообще понадобилось то снадобье? — нынче Лютик торопливо черкал пером, наспех записывая детали. Утопцы! Неожиданный поворот! Не поспоришь, Геральт умел выбирать истории. — И что ты с ним сделал, когда прознал всю правду?</p><p>— Кобылу подбили стрелой. Ясно как день, что утопцы не умеют пользоваться луком и стрелами. А тот босяк искал лекарство для сына.</p><p>      В таверне стоял невообразимый гул, но на мгновение все вокруг будто смолкли. Лютик, похоже, нашёл ключ к разгадке, как в тот момент, когда в пустыне на горизонте наконец отчётливо вырисовывался оазис.</p><p>— Так что же ты сделал? — снова допытывал Лютик.</p><p>— Я отпустил его.</p><p>      Лютик растерянно моргнул.</p><p> — Ты не привлёк его к ответственности?</p><p>— Мне не было смысла вмешиваться.</p><p>      Ответ Геральта вызывал кое-какие подозрения. Хоть он и хотел докопаться до истины, но передумал, заметив напряжённые желваки на скулах Геральта.</p><p>— А теперь опиши мне утопцев. Во всех деталях.</p><p>      Геральт чуть расслабил плечи, но столь незаметное движение не ускользнуло от взгляда Лютика.</p><p>— Мерзкие, — он заимел наглость высказаться столь надменно.</p><p>— Это бесполезная информация, Геральт, но, думаю, ты сам это прекрасно понимаешь.</p><p>      Губы Геральта дёрнулись. Он скрестил руки, облокотившись на стол, подался вперёд.</p><p>— Подобие человека. Синяя чешуйчатая кожа. Гребни на загривке. Четыре когтя на каждой руке. Белые глаза без зрачков.</p><p>      Сделав несколько пометок в своём пергаменте, Лютик напел себе под нос:</p><p>— С этим уже можно работать, ты лаконичен, как всегда.</p><p>— Отлично, — отозвался Геральт.</p><p>      Они просидели за столом до поздней ночи, атмосфера в таверне становилась оживлённее с каждым следующим часом. Народ был в приподнятом настроении: одни поднимали тост в честь дня рождения, другие разыгрывали партию в покер, а недавно титулованный будущий отец угощал всех посетителей выпивкой. Разгорячённая публика, подобная этой, не скупилась на монеты, и Лютик воспользовался возможностью и исполнил несколько баллад.</p><p>      Бард поглядывал в сторону Геральта несколько раз, пока пел, чтобы люди расплатились монетой с ведьмаком, а под занавес добавил, что этот самый ведьмак доступен для найма. Геральт слегка повеселел и даже расщедрился на несколько хлопков — шут его знает, глумился ли он или нет — в конце песни Лютика.</p><p>— Ещё по одной за мой счёт, — Лютик предложил Геральту, сгребая звонкие кроны¹. — Однако не слишком привыкай, мой избалованный друг-ведьмак. Надеюсь, мои дифирамбы подкинут тебе какую-нибудь работёнку, и ты сам будешь в состоянии расплатиться.</p><p>      Захмелевший Геральт был расслаблен больше обычного. Он приветственно поднял свой напиток, и Лютик чокнулся своей кружкой с ним. В эту секунду бард подумал было выложить Геральту всё как на духу, что, когда он впервые увидел ведьмака… Но слова встали поперёк горла. Он с трудом сглотнул скопившийся ком, хлебнув эля. Геральт только учился подпускать его к себе. Рассказав сейчас, он в мгновение ока потерял бы его, а на такой риск Лютик был не готов пойти.</p><p>      За покерным столом один из игроков вскочил с радостным воплем. Лютик держал рот на замке, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Стратегия и немного удачи в его случае как раз пришлись бы кстати.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      Холодный тусклый свет проникал сквозь окно в комнату Лютика. Полная круглая луна стояла высоко в чёрном небе. Сам не свой, Лютик рассеянно перебирал струны на лютне и поглядывал на небосвод. Странно, думал он, что каждый раз, когда он пытался выразить словами свои чувства к Геральту, все они звучали совсем не так.<p>      То, что он чувствовал… не было любовью с большой буквы. Ещё нет. Он знал это наверняка. Но он также сознавал, что семя великой любви было посеяно и уже давало свои побеги. Все лучшие баллады чествовали драматизм истинной любви. Видимо, он просто не мог написать песнь, в которой шла речь о нём самом.</p><p>      Лютик вспомнил стычку Геральта с утопцами, он недоумевал над странными и ужасными людскими поступками, что тот человек остался безнаказанным.</p><p>      Лютик убрал лютню и притянул к себе босую ступню, чтобы разглядеть метку на пятке. Рельефная, похожая на шрам кожа имела форму спирали, и он снова и снова проводил пальцем туда-обратно.</p><p>      Он не в первый раз почувствовал себя глупо из-за того, насколько быстро проступил его знак. Эта способность к любви, которая должна была стать величайшим даром, превратилась в проклятие, наложенное на него непосредственно своенравной госпожой Судьбой. Почему, чёрт его дери, метка Геральта не появилась первой? Почему именно Лютик должен был нести бремя за них обоих? Счастье с привкусом досады. Ох уж это грёбаное счастье.</p><p>      Большую часть ночи из-за этой несправедливости он провалялся без сна.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      На следующее утро Лютик уже поджидал Геральта у доски объявлений. Было достаточно прохладно, когда Лютик только прибыл на место незадолго до рассвета, боясь проворонить приезд Геральта. Однако сейчас солнце приветливо ползло вверх по небосклону, а воздух начал прогреваться. Лютик весь истомился и к тому же страдал от лёгкого похмелья, но он враз просиял улыбкой, заметив приближающегося Геральта, и ночная хандра растворилась без следа, только их взгляды пересеклись.<p>      Геральт сурово посмотрел на него:</p><p>— Ты меня здесь ждёшь?</p><p>— Ага. Нам туда, — Лютик махнул рукой на каменный выступ, очевидно, указывая на доску.</p><p>— Тебе больше нечем заняться?</p><p>— Не-а, — Лютик заглянул ему через плечо. — Нашёл что-нибудь стоящее? — он видел, как пара человек закрепили свои поручения, но лично ничего ещё не читал.</p><p>      Геральт бегло просмотрел записки, сняв с доски одну из последних:</p><p>— Без вести пропавший. Заказ опубликован сегодня, так что след должен быть свежим.</p><p>      Лютик обратился к Геральту:</p><p>— Спорим, прошлой ночью они слышали мои баллады и прознали, что ты в городе?</p><p>      Геральт ушёл уже далеко вперёд, и Лютик последовал за ним. На улицах вокруг поднималась лёгкая суматоха: владельцы лавок открывали двери для посетителей, продавцы выставляли свой товар на городской площади, а жители покидали дома, начиная рабочий день. Всеобщее внимание же было устремлено на Геральта. Взгляды разнились от любопытных до недоверчивых, а порой — явно недружелюбных. Лютик пытался считать эмоции Геральта, но очевидное раздражение ведьмака было неумолимо направлено лишь на него одного.</p><p>— Почему ты меня преследуешь?</p><p>— Разумеется потому, что это наше второе похождение. Нельзя упустить шанса снова увидеть тебя в деле.</p><p>      Геральт устало вздохнул:</p><p>— Я собираюсь опросить человека, разместившего заказ и собрать основную информацию о последнем местонахождении его брата. Что за песнь ты сможешь сложить об этом?</p><p>— Это длительный процесс, Геральт, — не теряя самообладания, признал Лютик. — Ты мой вдохновитель, и чем больше я буду воочию наблюдать за тобой и за всем ведьмачьим процессом, тем лучше.</p><p>— Ты будешь путаться под ногами.</p><p>— Я хорошо нахожу общий язык с людьми. Я пригожусь тебе, и даже не спрошу с тебя ни единой кроны за мои старания.</p><p>— Добро. — Лютик расплылся в удовлетворённой улыбке, а Геральт продолжил: — Я согласился только потому, что, если я этого не сделаю, от тебя будет куда больше неприятностей, чем пользы. Помалкивай и не наговори глупостей.</p><p>— Как же я наговорю глупостей, если буду молчать?</p><p>      Геральт зыркнул на него холодным взглядом, и Лютик сокрушённо выдохнул:</p><p> — Ладно, ладно. Я буду молча наблюдать за работой мастера. Спору нет, твои магические чары помогут клиенту почувствовать себя более непринуждённо, и он, не таясь, выдаст тебе всевозможные полезные факты.</p><p>— Дело тут не в магии, а в том, чтобы задавать правильные вопросы, — Геральт ступал по узкой, покатой тропинке вниз к докам. — А теперь замолчи.</p><p>      Они шли бок о бок в полной тишине, и Лютик неожиданно для себя испытывал невероятное спокойствие, в голове крутилась мысль, что он ощущал себя заметно иначе рядом Геральтом. Незнакомая безмятежность завладевала им, похожие чувства проявлялись и прошлой ночью.</p><p>      Сколько себя помнил, Лютик всегда был неугомонным. После смерти родителей, у него не было нужды оседать на одном месте или придерживаясь определённого стиля жизни, отчего он пустился в путь-дорогу, прихватив с собой лютню.</p><p>      Ощущения пустоты и тоски преследовали его по пятам, сколь угодно бы он не пытался заткнуть брешь в своём сердце и жизни. Будь то секс, выпивка, красивые слова поэзии или музыка — всё это временные средства с недолговечными эффектами.</p><p>      Это беспокойство невозможно было долго сдерживать. Оно заставляло его двигаться с места на место. Он не смог остаться в Оксенфурте более чем на год обучения, и он не мог оставаться где бы то ни было дольше года. Будто Лютик был вечно в поиске чего-то.</p><p>      Будучи с Геральтом, он впервые испытал это чувство, словно нашёл давно забытое. Он размышлял о всех годах, что Геральт был в походах, во много крат больше, чем Лютик даже мог себе вообразить. Он думал, что, может, с самого начала глубоко внутри он мог чувствовать Геральта там в мире, и сейчас наконец-то он его разыскал.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¹Новиградская крона — реданская монета. Чеканится в Новиграде, поэтому называется новиградской.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Дом заказчика располагался на небольшом холме, отсюда как на ладони просматривался прибрежный пирс. Белые паруса пришвартованных судов развевались взад-вперёд на ветру. Было сложно поверить, что в такой безмятежный день злой рок мог настичь брата этого мужчины. Без сомнений, они найдут его пьяным в дымину где-нибудь в подворотне. Лёгкие деньги за быстрый результат. Он мог бы сочинить забавную короткую запевку об этом, что-то шуточное, чтобы разбавить песни о кровопролитных битвах с кикиморами и гулями.</p><p>      Низенькая старушка отворила дверь, с тревогой глядя на них.</p><p>— Мы насчёт заказа, — со всей вежливостью молвил Геральт.</p><p>— Ах да. Благодарю, что откликнулись столь быстро, — у неё будто камень с души свалился при виде Геральта, что буквально разрывало сердце Лютика от сочувствия. — Мой сынок Алан до сего часа не вертался домой с прошлой ночи. Мы все как на иголках, вдруг с ним что приключилось-то.</p><p>      Лютик был уверен в своей изначальной задумке, что пропавший просто пустился, если можно так выразиться, во все тяжкие и до сих пор слонялся вокруг в изрядном подпитии. Лютик сам с завидной регулярностью находился в подобном состоянии и, разумеется, был не в праве винить кого-то за это, но, похоже, ведьмак тратил время зря.</p><p>— Знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — старушка будто предвидела мысли Лютика по одному взгляду. — Но это на него совсем не похоже. Выпивоха из него никакущий, и домой приплетался всегда до зорьки. Сердцем чувствую, что-то не так.</p><p>— Известно, где его видели крайний раз? — спросил Геральт.</p><p>      Лютик не мог понять, почему Геральт ещё не развернулся и не ушёл.</p><p>      Она замотала головой и обмолвилась, что они смогут найти её второго сына Джона, того самого, что разместил заказ, в доках.</p><p>— Рослый такой и белобрысый, — она уточнила: — Выше вас двоих. Без труда его найдёте. И знает он поболе меня.</p><p>      На причале Лютик первый заметил человека, который точно подходил под описание Джона. Он похлопал Геральта по руке, указывая на парня.</p><p>— Видал? А я говорил тебе, ещё пригожусь. Я не только разношу молву о твоих великих делах, но и воплощаю их в реальность.</p><p>— Я и сам бы справился.</p><p>— Ну, этого мы уже никогда не узнаем.</p><p>      Геральт стукнул его кулаком по плечу, но определённо с меньшей силой, чем в тот раз, когда Лютик получил с размаха под дых. Если это не шаг вперёд, то что же?</p><p>      Они двинулись в сторону названного мужчины. Предполагаемый Джон загружал ящики в лодку, а Лютик, в свою очередь, подметил, как работнички вокруг замерли на месте, шушукаясь друг с другом и бросая подозрительные взгляды на Геральта. Лютик дивился ангельскому терпению Геральта, и это подкрепляло его решимость улучшить репутацию ведьмака. Совсем скоро эти взгляды будут преисполнены восхищением и благодарностью за то, что герой разгуливал в их городе.</p><p>— Ты Джон? — подойдя ближе, бросил Геральт, парень кивнул.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, вы по поводу моего заказа?</p><p>— Именно. Потолковал с твоей матушкой. С её слов, ты осведомлён лучше.</p><p>      Джон отправил их в один из местных борделей — Хромоножку Катарину, где они опросили несколько завсегдатаев и заодно парочку девиц. Кто-то даже признался, что слышал странные звуки снаружи, но они списали это на вой бродячих псов.</p><p>— Мы всё равно что в лес дрова возим, — пожаловался Лютик после того, как они битый час прочёсывали местность вокруг борделя.</p><p>— Ты сам захотел пойти. Не буду возражать, если вместо этого пойдёшь бренчать на своей лютне.</p><p>      После этих слов Лютик больше не возникал. А немного погодя они свернули в переулок, и Геральт замер в движении.</p><p>— Да ну! Ты уловил что-то своим ведьмачьим чутьём?</p><p>      Геральт продвинулся ближе к центру узкого переулка, и тогда Лютик разглядел небольшие тёмные пятна на брусчатке.</p><p>— Вчера было полнолуние, — утвердил Геральт. Лютик прекрасно это помнил. — Полагаю, стоит как следует разобраться, ибо есть вероятность, что это волколак.</p><p>— А ты до этого когда-нибудь имел дело с оборотнями?</p><p>— Угу, — Геральт сделал шаг вперёд, встав на колено перед каплями крови. — Кто-то другой переместил тело. Кровь слишком свежая, трансформация закончилась, и они как раз вовремя успели вернуться и переместить его сами. Значит, они знали что делали. Должно быть, всё произошло той ночью, пока никто не видел.</p><p>      Лютик сомневался, комментировал Геральт всё это вслух ради него — и если да, то он был крайне ему благодарен — или просто разговаривал сам с собой.</p><p>— Не поймёшь, то ли это был человек, родившийся с ликантропией, то ли проклятый, — пробормотал под нос Геральт.</p><p>— Это имеет значение?</p><p>      Геральт перевёл взор на него:</p><p>— Если ты родился таковым, у тебя больше шансов научиться контролировать трансформацию. Я не уверен, что это было: умышленное убийство или потеря контроля над собой.</p><p>      Лютик по-прежнему терялся в догадках, почему Геральт придал особое значение этим различиям, но он не успел ничего спросить: Геральт потянул носом воздух и целенаправленно зашагал прочь из переулка. Лютик никогда не видел пресловутую способность ведьмака въявь и мысленно уже перебирал список рифм к слову «чутьё».</p><p>— Волк оставил клочок шерсти, — через плечо пояснил Геральт, изумляя Лютика своим вниманием.</p><p>      На миг его охватило волной тревоги. Задвинув эти чувства куда подальше, он лишь продолжил путь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>      Хотел бы он не продолжать. Геральт поймал запах и шёл по нему до одного дома близ проулка. В дверях их встречала молодая хозяйка, её трясло, точно осиновый лист.<p>— Моя доченька, — она раскололась, когда Геральт объяснил, кто он, и напрямую спросил о случившемся. — Это не её вина, она не контролирует себя.</p><p>      Лютик чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от молящих глаз женщины, она заклинала Геральта не убивать её дочь. Само собой, Геральт не стал бы этого делать. Он заверил её, что обязательно что-нибудь придумает и вернётся к ней завтра.</p><p>      Лютик крепко обхватил руками свою кружку эля.</p><p>— Кто в здравом уме способен проклясть <i>ребёнка</i>, Геральт?</p><p>      Сидя напротив, Геральт хмуро покосился на него:</p><p>— Есть одна идея. Только ни к чему хорошему она не приведёт.</p><p>      Жена отца девочки наложила проклятие, по крайней мере, они так полагали. Взбесившись от того, что муж отправлял деньги дочке и шлюхе, понёсшей от него.</p><p>— М-да, но это же просто… — непостижимо. В голове не укладывалось. Он сделал большой глоток из кружки, резко захотев просто понаблюдать за тем, как Геральт вырезал стаю гулей.</p><p>      Лютик ликующе вскинул глаза:</p><p>— Но ты же можешь снять проклятие!</p><p>      В лёгком изумлении Геральт изогнул брови и одобрительно кивнул.</p><p>— Я недолго учился в Оксенфурте. Факультативно.</p><p>— Конечно, — всё ещё со слегка удивлённым лицом сказал Геральт, явно находясь под впечатлением. — И да, проклятого возможно вылечить. Существует три рабочих способа. Рубашка из собачьей петрушки, собственно зелье от ликантропии и, конечно, истинная любовь. Коли её метка не проявится в ближайшее время, первые два варианта будут лучшим решением.</p><p>      После упоминания Геральтом особых меток Лютик тотчас напрягся всем телом.</p><p>— Она вполне может влюбиться и без метки, — бард будто убеждал себя в этом.</p><p>— Угу, если бы всё было так чертовски легко.</p><p>      Приятно, конечно, что Геральт пытался немного разрядить обстановку; Лютик попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, но, видимо, его лицо отражало иные эмоции, поэтому он скорее скрылся за очередным глотком своего пойла.</p><p>— Что делать собираешься? — поинтересовался Лютик.</p><p>— Потолкуем с семьёй уже завтра.</p><p>— А что насчёт родственников пропавшего Алана?</p><p>— Передам, что он был убит волколаком и я сам разберусь с этим. Постараюсь разыскать его тело для них. Прочешем вдоль берега вниз по течению реки.</p><p>— Это… — Лютику было странно произносить такое вслух: — Очень мило с твоей стороны.</p><p>      Геральт хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил.</p><p>      На следующий день Геральт встретился с матушкой девочки.</p><p>— Я постараюсь найти собачью петрушку. Не спускай с неё глаз. Если понадобится, хоть забаррикадируй тут всё, но защити, чёрт возьми, её от самой себя во время трансформации.</p><p>      Лютик, возможно, впервые разглядел настоящего Геральта. Узрел всю его суть без своих вечных мечтательных мыслей, приправленных романтическим желанием. Он знал, что Геральт временами был груб, временами вежлив, и вместе с тем было в нём что-то ещё. Лютик, право слово, предпочёл бы, чтобы другие не знали эту сторону ведьмака.</p><p>      Бард потерял дар речи. Как правило, слова были его оружием, и он был не в восторге от этих новых ощущений. Он был даже не в силах попрощаться с матерью девочки, пока та благодарила Геральта, вручив маленький кошель с монетами.</p><p>      <i>«Геральт из Ривии, моя родственная душа»</i>, — подумал Лютик про себя в той же растерянности на обратном пути к центру города.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>      Уму непостижимо, но следующим утром Геральт сам нашёл Лютика в порту, устремляя пристальный взгляд на тихое серое море.<p>      Он был откровенно потрясён, когда Геральт уселся рядом с ним на краю пристани.</p><p>— Зачем ты выдумывал чудищ для своих баллад? — внезапно спросил Геральт.</p><p>      Лютик украдкой посмотрел на Геральта:</p><p>— Ты о чём?</p><p>— Ты упомянул, что знаешь некоторых монстров. Так зачем же сочинять?</p><p>      Насупившись, он рассматривал руки.</p><p>— Ну, я думал привлечь внимание народа более захватывающими историями.</p><p>— Последнее, что необходимо нашему Континенту, это твои небылицы.</p><p>      Геральт что, подтрунивал над ним?</p><p>— Понимаешь, именно поэтому я намерен впредь следовать за тобой, Геральт из Ривии. Как ни крути, все на Континенте будут в выигрыше. Факты разлетаются, твоя слава превосходит все ожидания, и я… Что ж, и моё доброе имя дотянет до тех высот, о которых я мечтал давным-давно.</p><p>      Геральт ухмыльнулся:</p><p>— Они кидались в тебя гнилыми овощами, насколько мне не изменяет память.</p><p>— Небольшой крюк на пути прекрасно спланированного успеха, к которому я стремлюсь каждый день.</p><p>      Геральт наградил его лёгким смешком.</p><p>— Твои родители наверняка тобой гордятся, — добавил он.</p><p>      Лютик вздрогнул. Сам того не желая, он создал неловкую паузу, в тот же момент по лицу Геральта проскользнуло осознание.</p><p>— Прости, — произнёс он.</p><p>      Лютик махнул рукой:</p><p>— Их давно уж нет, — он не в первый раз задавался вопросом, что бы они сказали про Геральта. Если бы он мог рассказать им, что его истинный — ведьмак. Не то чтобы это было важно в данный момент, учитывая пассивность участия Геральта во всех их роковых делах.</p><p>      Он кашлянул.</p><p>— В любом случае, ты должен ещё раз прийти на моё выступление, песни о тебе производят фурор, — разглагольствовал Лютик. — С тех пор в меня ничего не прилетало, — он старался говорить непринуждённо, но вышло как-то ни шатко, ни валко.</p><p>— Хм-м, — уголки губ Геральта влёт дёрнулись вверх, растягиваясь в едва заметной улыбке.</p><p>      На уме Лютика вертелось кое-что, что он хотел высказать Геральту, и если сейчас он не решится, то вряд ли когда-нибудь представится другой шанс.</p><p>— Как ты поступаешь… то есть, что ты собираешься сделать для той семьи… дорогого стоит, — заявил Лютик. — Истинное милосердие в наше время — редкость.</p><p>      Как пить дать, в глазах Геральта промелькнул огонёк удивления, и, видимо, поэтому выражение его лица чуть смягчилось. Плевать, если Лютик принимал желаемое за действительное. Однако в ту же секунду Геральт отвернулся к морю.</p><p>— Девчушка заслуживает шанса, — пожав плечами, заключил Геральт. Лютик наблюдал за тем, как ведьмак щурился от солнца, и изучал глубокие морщины на его лице, гадая, что же творилось у него в голове. Тая робкую надежду, что тот собирался сказать: «Лютик, моя метка проявилась…» — и указать на свою ступню.</p><p>      Геральт полез к себе в карман и вытащил тот самый мешочек с недавно заработанными монетами.</p><p>— Ты что делаешь? Что там у тебя? — Лютик нахмурил лоб, когда Геральт отсыпал пару медяков себе в ладонь и протянул ему.</p><p>      Смекнув, что никаких объяснений он не дождётся, когда Геральт поднялся на ноги, бард воскликнул:</p><p>— Мне теперь интересно, как ты умудряешься зарабатывать на жизнь хоть сколько-нибудь монет, — он заговорщически понизил голос: — Ты имеешь привычку разбрасываться деньгами направо и налево.</p><p>      Геральт заворчал в ответ:</p><p>— Не жди, что в следующий раз тебе столь повезёт.</p><p>— В следующий раз?</p><p>      Завидев полное надежды выражение лица Лютика, Геральт обречённо вздохнул:</p><p>— Холера.</p><p>      Та же самая тупая боль проявила себя позже в тот же вечер, пока он наблюдал, как Геральт покидал его во второй раз. Сейчас же он принял смутное решение последовать за ним, окликнув вослед:</p><p>— Знаешь, мне любопытно узнать, как ведьмак занимается поиском собачьей петрушки и кого ему нужно прибить, чтобы заполучить её. Сам понимаешь, мне нужны подробности для наших поклонников. Узнать их прямиком из уст ведьмака было бы просто прекрасно, но увидеть всё собственными глазами ещё лучше.</p><p>      Геральт отказал ему три раза и…</p><p>      …И тем не менее Лютик всё равно пошёл следом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>      Судьбоносные метки не всегда обнажались.<p>      Он чётко знал, как от одного взгляда на Геральта проявилась его собственная, знал, что это не какое-то трагическое недоразумение, где оказалось бы, что его суженной была милая девица справа от Геральта. Но вот что он не мог утверждать наверняка — это будет ли у Геральта когда-нибудь такой момент, тот импульс, который пробудит силу внутри него.</p><p>      Должен ли Лютик стать кем-то другим, чтобы заслужить Геральта, чтобы взломать ту часть судьбы, которая всё ещё находилась вне его досягаемости, Лютик жаждал стать лучшей версией себя. Если девочку обрекли трансформироваться в зверя, почему же он не мог превратиться во что-то или кого-то лучше простого барда?</p><p>      А у ведьмаков <i>вообще существовали</i> родственные души? Он размышлял над этим каждую ночь, мучаясь от бессонницы. Вполне возможно, существовала какая-то магическая аномалия, из-за которой метка пробудилась лишь у Лютика, поскольку Геральт был не совсем человеком; видимо, он единственный, кто был обречён чувствовать их связь.</p><p>      Время покажет. Лютик точно знал, что будет любить Геральта из Ривии вопреки всему в горе или в радости, даже если ему это дорого обойдётся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Полузаведённое состояние терзало Лютика весь вечер напролёт. Одно дело — сохранять хладнокровие перед полностью одетым Геральтом, и совсем другое — сдерживать свои чувства, когда Геральт в ванне, совершенно обнажённый, и сам разрешал Лютику лапать себя руками.</p><p>      Лютик старался сосредоточиться на вопросе Геральта о лордах и о том, сколько из них хотят убить его. Пытался напомнить сам себе, что у него и так была уйма любовниц помимо Геральта, с которыми он попадал в разные переделки. Пробовал сосредоточиться на заявлении Геральта, что тот не собирался никого убивать сегодня вечером — чудесно, Геральт, никто и не просил тебя убивать, Боже мой! — но давалось это не на шутку сложно, и тем более назад дороги не было. Он ждал слишком долго. Лютик — всего лишь человек, и вовсе не железный. Он неистово жаждал своего распроклятого истинного, пусть это повлекло бы за собой те или иные последствия.</p><p>      Ему даже удалось съязвить:</p><p>— Да-да-да. Ты ведь никогда не лезешь в чужие дела. Только это неправда, ты из них не вылезаешь.</p><p>      Геральт обернулся через плечо, пристально провожая его этаким свирепым взглядом, но спорить не стал. Лютик задумался: признает ли Геральт хоть раз его правоту?</p><p>— Неужели вот что происходит, когда стареешь? Становишься невыносимо капризным и ворчливым? — Требовалась недюжинная воля, чтобы просто-напросто не раздеться и не забраться в эту бочку, пресекая на корню дурное ведьмачье настроение.</p><p>      Выражение лица Геральта было непреклонным.</p><p>— Кстати, давно хотел спросить, а ведьмаки уходят на покой?</p><p>      Тут-то Геральт соизволил ответить:</p><p>— Да-а. Но только на вечный покой.</p><p>      От одной лишь мысли у Лютика заныло под ложечкой. Сам того не желая, он приближался всё ближе и ближе к тому неизбежному вопросу, который вертелся на кончике языка ещё с их судьбоносной встречи с Геральтом, когда обозначилась эта хренова метка.</p><p>— Да брось! — воскликнул Лютик, пытаясь сохранить непринуждённость в голосе. — Ты ведь хочешь с чем-то остаться, когда… закончится эта гонка за чудовищами, — он вертелся по комнате, стараясь занять чем-нибудь руки, казаться беспечным и беззаботным, дабы Геральт не догадался, что бард ловил каждое произнесённое им слово.</p><p>      Оставаясь беспристрастным, Геральт сухо ответил:</p><p>— Ничего не хочу.</p><p>      В груди что-то оборвалось от этих слов. Было печально не то, что Геральт не сказал: <i>«Я хочу быть с тобой, Лютик»</i>, сердце барда разрывалось не из-за этого. Лютику было больно сознавать, что Геральт совсем ничего не желал, хотя ведьмак заслуживал лучшего. Он мог бы хотеть чего-то большего для себя.</p><p>      Лютик озабоченно поглядел на свои ногти и отрывисто вздохнул, переводя дух.</p><p>— Ну, как знать? Может, кто-нибудь тебя захочет? — опустившись на уровень глаз Геральта, он упёрся локтями на ванну.</p><p>— Мне никто не нужен. Я не хочу быть нужным кому-то, — затем он в упор посмотрел Лютику в глаза, отчего барда охватила лёгкая паника только от идеи, что Геральт уже обрёл свою метку и пытался отчаянно донести это до него.</p><p>— Однако мы вместе, — Лютик терпеливо выжидал, поймёт ли Геральт его намёк, попутно разглядывая, как тень от огонька свечи мерцала на серьёзном лице Геральта.</p><p>— Хм-м, — неловкое движение сорвалось с губ Геральта, словно он хотел улыбнуться.</p><p>      Дрожь облегчения пронзила тело Лютика. Барду не стоило искать зашифрованных посланий. Ведь, Геральт имел в виду что-то другое. Он говорил в общем, чисто размышлял о жизни, ведьмак мог нести полную чушь обо всём, и в любом случае Лютик истолковал бы это по-своему.</p><p>      Быть такого не могло, чтобы Геральт, сидя в ванне перед Лютиком, пытался бы сказать ему: <i>«У меня появилась метка, но ты мне не нужен»</i>. Эдакий до нелепости глупый способ признаться ему.</p><p>      Лютик даже не успел искренне насладиться внезапным успокоением, собирая мысли в кучу, как Геральт резко замотал головой в недоумении:</p><p>— Лютик, где, мать твою, моя одежда?</p><p>— А-а-а, да, ты её так испачкал в ше́лкинах кишках, что я всё отдал прачкам. Всё равно сегодня ты будешь одет не как ведьмак.</p><p>      На лице Геральта вновь появилось это убийственное выражение. Лютик нехотя поднялся, чтобы принести вечерний наряд Геральта, но вдруг обратил внимание на его голову.</p><p>— Господи! Твои волосы до сих пор все в кровище, — высказался он, с отвращением морща нос.</p><p>      Геральт окинул Лютика ледяным взглядом:</p><p>— Разве тебе это не на руку? Я-то думал, что должен казаться пугающим.</p><p>      Особо не думая после недавних переживаний, он позволил себе дерзость:</p><p>— Пугающим. А не прямо-таки отвратительным. Мне что, всё делать самому?</p><p>      Прихватив бутылочку масла с полки, он опустился на колени позади Геральта и начал мыть ему волосы. Несмотря на слова Геральта о том, что он ничего не хотел и никто ему был не нужен, он, как ни странно, дозволил Лютику позаботиться о себе сегодня. Раз он всё равно уже натирал ромашкой задницу Геральта, Лютик смекнул, что, если чуточку надавить, он мог бы этим вечером направить ситуацию в нужное русло. У Геральта был свой способ открываться людям, и Лютику нельзя было сидеть, сложа руки. Несмотря на свои опасения, Лютик был готов наконец сделать решительный шаг вперёд.</p><p>      Геральт не сопротивлялся, пока Лютик втирал лавандовое масло в кожу его головы. Раньше он практиковался на тогдашней возлюбленной в Оксенфурте. Мария научила его правильно делать массаж, вдобавок рассказала, где находятся чувствительные точки. Он надавил большими пальцами прямо за ушами Геральта, вызывая у него протяжный хрип, настолько близкий к стону, что член Лютика оживился от этого звука.</p><p>      В комнате царила приятная интимная атмосфера благодаря зажжённым свечам. Хотел бы Лютик, чтобы этот момент никогда не кончался, быть всегда вдвоём вот так. Ненадолго он представил, что между ними есть нечто большее.</p><p>— Окуни голову в воду, — прошептал Лютик сиплым голосом, и Геральт повиновался.</p><p>      Лютик продолжил, когда Геральт вынырнул обратно. Он нанёс чуть больше масла, пряди волос Геральта мягко рассыпались меж его пальцев. Вслед за тем он опустил руки ниже на плечи Геральта. Он очертил рельефную кожу шрамов, сосредотачивая своё внимание на напряжённых мышцах между лопаток Геральта, ведьмак невольно опустил голову вниз. Лютик разминал жёсткий узел до тех пор, пока в ответ не раздался низкий благодарный стон.</p><p>      Марии нравилось, когда Лютик распускал свои руки, сначала массируя плечи, а потом продвигаясь дальше к её упругим грудям, наполовину скрытым водой, и так же ласкал их.</p><p>      Руками Лютик скользил вниз по торсу Геральта, шея ведьмака была перед самым его носом. Вдохнув, он уловил тонкий лавандовый аромат мыла, смешанный с несравненным тёплым запахом кожи Геральта. Лютик держался из последних сил, чтобы не наклониться и не прикусить Геральта за шею.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>      Геральт не отпрянул и говорил спокойно, но несмотря на это Лютик остановился:</p><p>— Не знаю, а что я делаю?</p><p>— Я чую тебя нутром.</p><p>      Лютик занервничал, пуще теряя самообладание:</p><p>— Что именно ты чувствуешь?</p><p>— Похоть. Мужчины, в частности, источают определённый… аромат, — по обыкновению его хриплый раскатистый голос раздавался эхом в комнате.</p><p>      Одно упоминание Геральтом похоти и запахов должно было сильнее подстегнуть Лютика, тем не менее, он лишь расслабленно вздохнул. Что ж, теперь, когда он попался, не было больше смысла притворяться скромником.</p><p>— А сколько раз до этого ты слышал его на мне? — науськивал он, одновременно опасаясь правдивого ответа.</p><p>      Геральт обернулся, сокрушённо подняв брови, его взгляд был преисполнен сочувствием с ноткой интереса.</p><p>— М-да, я лишь хотел предложить ответную любезность за твои услуги, или ты дальше собираешь набивать себе цену? — обидевшись, ответил Лютик.</p><p>      В полном молчании они уставились друг на друга, а когда Геральт перевёл глаза на губы Лютика, вдоль спины барда тут же пробежали мурашки.</p><p>      Геральт встал и вышел из бадьи. Вода стекала по неприкрытой гладкой коже, Лютик украдкой опустил глаза вниз, и любые его сомнения о том, что Геральт собирался сделать дальше, развеялись. Твёрдый ствол Геральта, такой большой и крепкий, восстал в полный рост.</p><p>      Лютик неосознанно облизнулся, только они двинулись навстречу друг другу.</p><p>      Схожие чувства нахлынули на него, словно перед тем, как завалить в постель дворянскую жену, любовницу или мать. Внутренний голос в голове предостерегал его, но это же Геральт. Он в любом случае уступил бы, так или иначе.</p><p>      Рубашка Лютика намокла и прилипла к груди, когда Геральт притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Обжигающая волна возбуждения пожирала его. До его ума доходило дольше, в отличие от члена: Геральт был в его объятиях. Обнажённый Геральт в его объятиях. Видимо, по милости небес, Геральт — его родственная душа — совсем голый обнимал Лютика.</p><p>      Одной рукой он ласкал член Геральта, как только почувствовал, как напряжённый орган упёрся в него.</p><p>— Я не хочу быть нужным, — заявил Геральт против губ Лютика. Но мозг Лютика уже отказывался понимать, говорил ли Геральт серьёзно или он так ужасно флиртовал.</p><p>— Никогда бы не подумал, что я скажу такое, но заткнись, Геральт, — потребовал бард, прежде чем упасть на колени. Лютик скользил руками по мощным ногам Геральта, задевая мягкие светлые волосы пальцами, покусывая и тут же зализывая лёгкие засосы на бёдрах Геральта. Его кожа до сих пор была влажной, и Лютик собирал языком скатывающиеся капельки воды. Трудно сказать, кого он пытал больше: себя или Геральта, игнорируя таким образом член ведьмака. Запустив руки в волосы Лютика, из глубин горла ведьмака вырвался надрывный стон, похожий на ненасытное рычание. Значит, всё-таки Геральта.</p><p>      Наконец обхватив губами достоинство Геральта, он испытал странное головокружение. Метка на ноге горела, это чувство было не похоже ни на что испытанное ранее. Остановиться было невозможно, он жадно вылизывал и посасывал член, словно изголодавшийся зверь. Без лишних слов Геральт втрахивался в его рот неглубокими и небрежными толчками, а когда Лютик всхлипнул, сжимая горло, ведьмак схватил его за затылок и ускорил темп.</p><p>      Невольно Геральт нежно коснулся его волос.</p><p>— Лютик, ты уверен…</p><p>      Лютик отстранился, выпуская изо рта пошлый хлопо́к.</p><p>— Не останавливайся, <i>прошу</i>, — ему вроде как должно быть стыдно за столь явную мольбу в голосе, но он был слишком возбуждён, чтобы волноваться.</p><p>      Слёзы жгли ему глаза, когда Лютик заглотил глубже, а его собственный член набух, натягивая ткань брюк. Как же долго он ждал этого? Он жаждал наслаждаться вкусом Геральта на своём языке, его размером у себя во рту как можно дольше.</p><p>      Но Геральт тихонько оттолкнул его, заставляя подняться.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу тебя увидеть, — хмыкнул он.</p><p>      Лютик снимал с себя одежду, стараясь не разрывать зрительный контакт. Бард был поражён, сколько страсти читалось в глазах напротив. Похожих как две капли воды на его собственные.</p><p>      Геральт поднял флакон с лавандовым маслом и потянул Лютика на пол за собой. Вплотную друг к другу они растворялись в бесконечных поцелуях, то прикусывая губы, то вновь сплетая языки.</p><p>      Лютик выше сил хотел, чтобы Геральт вошёл в него, так что он добрался до бутылочки и вылил масло на руку Геральта. Увлажняя пальцы, Геральт скомандовал:</p><p>— Приподнимись, — и подозвал Лютика к себе.</p><p>      Лютик встал на колени над Геральтом, не до конца понимая, чего именно тот хотел, доколе Геральт не дёрнул того вперёд и не начал с энтузиазмом обрабатывать его член.</p><p>— Господи, Господи, Геральт.</p><p>      Геральт хмыкнул, создавая дополнительную вибрацию горлом, посылая волны невероятного удовольствия по телу Лютика. Покрытыми маслом пальцами Геральт надавил на его вход, поддразнивающе растягивая, попутно ведя языком вдоль ствола Лютика.</p><p>      Лютик был на грани рыданий, когда Геральт воззрился на него своими тёмными голодными глазами и спросил: «Готов?»</p><p>      Всё, что он мог сделать — кивнуть и сдвинуться обратно. Геральт прижался к заветному отверстию, и, когда он полностью оказался внутри него, Лютику пришлось до боли прикусить губу, чтобы не перебудить всю таверну. Как же сильно Лютик влюбился, неизвестно, сможет ли он вообще оправиться от этих чувств.</p><p>      Лютик двигался всё с тем же неутолимым затуманенным рвением, которое овладело им ещё во время минета, насаживаясь сильнее на крепкий набухший член как в последний раз. От нарастающих стонов Геральта Лютик сильнее приближался к краю. Кипучее покалывающее удовольствие вспыхивало вдоль его спиральной метки с каждым новым движением.</p><p>      Ощущение наполненности внутри прямо-таки по самое не хочу настолько сносило крышу, что Лютик уже не мог остановить этот поток ругательств вперемешку с именем Геральта, буквально льющихся из его уст. Значит, секс с родственной душой всегда такой? Его съедало любопытство, испытывал ли Геральт то самое пьянящее, сводящее с ума блаженство, уносящее их обоих к новым высотам. Лютик не хотел действовать в одиночку.</p><p>      Под ним Геральт совсем слетел с катушек. Своими большие руками он разводил в стороны мягкие половинки Лютика, поддерживая их бешеный темп. Лютик очень хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно, но он почувствовал, как все мышцы в теле напряглись, приближая его к разрядке. Он крепко сжал свой член в кулаке, сокращая ласки, пытаясь продержаться подольше.</p><p>      Хватая воздух ртом, Геральт последний раз толкнулся жёстким рывком, и Лютик кончил, излившись в руку, пачкая спермой грудь и подбородок Геральта. Обмякший член Лютика дёрнулся от одного вида, когда Геральт облизнул свои губы.</p><p>      Задыхаясь, он рухнул сверху на Геральта, соединяя вместе их влажные от пота тела.</p><p>      Его мозг и тело были настолько перенасыщены эмоциями, и ещё Геральт был так нежен с ним, легонько поглаживал Лютика по волосам, аккуратно перевернул его, прежде чем протереть их влажным полотенцем; и он совсем не обратил внимание на то, что Геральт не сказал, изменились ли, собственно, их отношениях теперь.</p><p>      После того, как они снова вымылись и переоделись, Лютик спросил:</p><p>— Если ты и раньше слышал этот запах на мне, почему ничего не предпринял?</p><p>      На полпути к двери Геральт ответил:</p><p>— Может быть потому, что я считаю плохой затеей ебаться с друзьями.</p><p>— Я знал, что мы друзья! — воскликнул Лютик вслед удаляющемуся Геральту.</p><p>      Сколь велика бы ни была ошибка, спору нет, оно того стоило, так что он позволил себе понаслаждаться маленькой победой, пока они шли на пир.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      Это временное помутнение выветрилось даже быстрее, чем Лютик мог предположить. В ту ночь Геральт относился к нему едва ли иначе обычного. Не хотел бы он показаться неблагодарным; и не то чтобы дружба Геральта ничего не значила для него. Дело в том… пожалуй… возможно, бо́льшая, чем он сам мог подумать, часть в нём надеялась, что их связь изменила бы отношения между ними к лучшему.<p>      Хуже того, где-то в середине ночи Лютику пришла мысль, что ему нужно срочно признаться и рассказать Геральту про метку. Потому что тогда, возможно, он пересмотрел бы свою позицию в отношении людей неравнодушных к нему. Может быть, он сделал бы исключение для того, кто хотел его, невероятно отчаянно хотел его и любил.</p><p>      Он принял решение, что в завершение вечера он будет во всём честен. Он собирался извиниться за то, что не признался раньше. За то, что, возможно, сбил Геральта с толку, переспав с ним, не раскрывая правды.</p><p>      И потом Лютик увидел, как Геральт послал судьбу ко всем чертям. Наблюдая за тем, как он отказался от <i>ребёнка-неожиданности</i>. Слыша его слова:</p><p>— Предназначение помогает верить, что в этом дерьмовороте есть порядок. Но его нет.</p><p>      Той ночью Геральт ушёл без Лютика. Той ночью Лютик ушёл, не раскрыв Геральту правду и с заметно меньшим оптимизмом, чем в начале.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      Сейчас, когда Лютик заполучил Геральта, все его прошлые переживания казались бессмысленными. Страх вернуться в те ощущения навис над ним, словно тёмная тень, отбрасываемая огромным летающим чудовищем, загораживающая солнце. Он прекрасно знал, что ему нельзя повторять с собой такое снова, только не так.<p>      И с некоторых пор, несколько месяцев или, может, лет, он старался реже попадаться на глаза. Их приключения по-прежнему были чудесны, дружба Геральта так же являлась одним из бесценных сокровищ в жизни Лютика, но он пытался потихоньку, осторожно подцепить его сердце на крючок, словно ловил крупную диковинную рыбу.</p><p>      Конечно, Лютик и сам находил себе кучу приключений. Влюбился в графиню. Получил отворот-поворот от вышеупомянутой графини. Вернулся в Оксенфурт в качестве приглашённого лектора. Сочинил и исполнял довольно-таки удачную и забавную балладу о Геральте и гнильцах и их кошмарных взрывающихся головёшках. Пытаясь тем временем игнорировать метку на пятке, порой просыпаясь ночью и, честно слово, буквально чувствуя её жжение.</p><p>      В конце концов он решил, что его сердце как-никак исцелилось. Хоть и изувеченное, но, по крайней мере, вновь целое.</p><p>      После он застал Геральта у озера в поисках Джинна, они пересеклись с Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, и стало ясно на деле, что его сердце отнюдь не исцелилось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      В жизни Лютика было достаточно переживаний, с которыми он стоически мирился, — таких, как смерть родителей. Или жестокость графини де Стэль, которая бросила его после признания в любви. Или слепая людская злоба, способная наслать на ребёнка проклятье ликантропии. Или влюблённость в своего истинного и, к слову сказать, лучшего друга и сочетающееся одновременно с этим одиночество.</p>
<p>      Лютик смог пережить, что после Ринды встретил Геральта вместе с Йеннифэр. Но чего он не понимал — почему Геральт погружался в такую задумчивость на добрых несколько дней после бурных свиданий с ней.</p>
<p>      Геральт попался в сети Йеннифэр… И это была та ещё пытка. Тем не менее, последние несколько лет Лютик и сам влюблялся в других. С той самой ночи в Цинтре он изо всех сил старался задвинуть чувства к Геральту в дальний ящик своего сердца и всё забыть. Как бы ни сложна или, точнее, неразрешима была эта головоломка.</p>
<p>      Каким-то образом он даже принял за данность желание, связавшее судьбы Геральта и Йеннифэр. Лютик собственными глазами видел, как сердце Геральта разрывалось от мысли потерять её. В тот раз, когда его взгляд уловил лицо Геральта, полное боли.</p>
<p>      Лютик пытался забыть, как он заклинал Геральта уехать с ним на побережье. Всякий раз это вызывало новую более мощную вспышку боли, всплывая в памяти призрачным видением. Но, судя по всему, он справился и с этими воспоминаниями.</p>
<p>
  <i>— Хотел показать, чего мне не хватает? Вот она и ушла.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Чего тебе не хватает, то ты ещё и не обрёл. Твоё наследие. Предназначение. Я знаю это. И ты знаешь.</i>
</p>
<p>      А если Лютик и был частью его предназначения, той частью, о которой Геральт якобы и так догадывался, тем самым лишь сильнее распаляя его. Из-за этого ведьмак сбросил весь накопившийся гнев на Лютика, когда тот был готов остаться рядом и переждать бурю вместе, как и всегда.</p>
<p>      Был крохотный шанс, что он мог продолжить жить с Геральтом как со своим другом — с самым лучшим другом, — но не более того, однако идея существования без Геральта — это единственное, что он не смог бы вынести. Мысль о том, что он обнажил свою уязвимую сторону, скрытую от чужих глаз, а Геральту, по сути, было плевать на это, что ведьмак предпочёл бы лучше жизнь без него, очень рассердила Лютика. А злился он крайне редко.</p>
<p>      В полном одиночестве он спустился с той горы, преисполненный гневом, как и весь следующий месяц, кочуя из одного города в другой.</p>
<p>      Лютик предавался бурным фантазиям о том, чтобы выжечь свою метку. Однажды ночью в пьяном угаре он дошёл до того, что выпытывал у местного знахаря способы её удаления.</p>
<p>      Хоть знахарь и сказал ему, что он всего-навсего пьяный олух, и сразу же выпихнул его под зад, но раз затея возникла в голове барда, словно прилипчивая мелодия, он не мог просто так от неё избавиться.</p>
<p>      Вновь столкнувшись лицом к лицу с Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, Лютик было решил, что судьба сжалилась и проявила к нему благосклонность на смену той дымящейся куче дерьма, которую он сам же себе и нагрёб.</p>
<p>      В конце концов, эта чародейка была достаточно могущественна, чтобы найти средство и избавить его от прокля́той метки.</p>
<p>      Он исполнял балладу о женщине, о её сладостных поцелуях и, когда поднял голову, тут же узнал оную женщину среди публики, с любопытством наблюдающую за ним; она потягивала бокал вина в дальнем углу зала. Чародейка кивнула головой в знак признательности, когда он заметил её, поэтому, едва он доиграл свой финальный аккорд и собрал монеты, дурные опасения от их грядущей встречи стремительно рассеялись.</p>
<p>      Йеннифэр выглядела привычно сногсшибательно и при этом совершенно пугающе. Одета она была в чёрное платье с белой оторочкой вдоль рукавов и выреза декольте, которое выигрышно подчёркивало её грудь. Лютик бывал в тавернах куда хуже, здесь же обычно частыми гостями были дворяне, но Йеннифэр всё равно казалась будто не от мира сего — изысканно разодетая и вместе с тем невозмутимая.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, Геральта здесь нет, — сообщил он ей, приземлившись на место напротив. Поздний вечер уже сгустил краски, и серебряный лунный лучик света рассёк стол аккурат между ними.</p>
<p>— Господи, ты подумал, что я его ищу? — она покачала головой и саркастично рассмеялась. — Ну уж нет. И, насколько мне известно, на зиму он вернулся в Каэр Морхен.</p>
<p>— И то верно. А я не знал, — он пытался придать лицу более лёгкое выражение, чтобы скрыть неподдельное волнение от того, что прознал о местонахождении Геральта. — Мы с ним так ни разу и не поговорили с тех пор, как сначала ты послала его, а потом он бросил меня.</p>
<p>      Она заметно взбодрилась от сказанных слов, а Лютик готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Нечаянно его ответ приобрёл двойной смысл.</p>
<p>— Он бросил тебя? — переспросила она. — Неужели, бард! Как жаль, что я ушла слишком рано и пропустила настоящее веселье, — она жестом подозвала барменшу и заказала кружку эля для Лютика.</p>
<p>— Он винил меня во всех своих бедах. Ты, ребёнок-неожиданность… — Лютик потупил взор.</p>
<p>      Йеннифэр презрительно усмехнулась:</p>
<p>— Упрямый говнюк.</p>
<p>      Только барменша принесла эль, Лютик сразу предложил тост, и Йеннифэр со звоном чокнулась своим бокалом о его кружку. Было бы неразумно соглашаться с ней вслух и бранить Геральта почём зря, хоть его сердце и пронзали тысячи раскалённых кинжалов.</p>
<p>— Так что же, эта баллада обо мне? — поинтересовалась она, глядя на него поверх своего напитка. Её томный приятный голос просто обезоруживал.</p>
<p>      Он поперхнулся своим элем:</p>
<p>— Моё вдохновение — крайне загадочная штука. Сложно сказать, речь шла о каком-то конкретном человеке или нет, — он откашлялся, до сих пор приводя голос в порядок после того, как эль попал не в то горло. — Во всяком случае, я хотел спросить у тебя, можно ли избавиться от душевной метки.</p>
<p>      Йеннифэр вальяжно откинулась на стуле, её губы медленно растянулись в самодовольной улыбке:</p>
<p>— Кому же принадлежит твоя?</p>
<p>— Какому-то прелестному созданию на нашем Континенте. Она проявилась в одну чудесную ночь — лица, имена смешались в голове. Нельзя же так легко привязаться к кому-то, и я подумал, что, зная мой кочевой образ жизни, я лучше избавлюсь от неё.</p>
<p>— Обещаю изучить этот вопрос для тебя, но, боюсь, насколько мне известно, лекарства… нет.</p>
<p>— М-да, новость, мягко сказать, так себе.</p>
<p>— Безусловно, — она изучающее смотрела на него, выражение её лица сменилось от осознания, и взгляд смягчился под толстым слоем теней. — Он твой, и ты это знаешь. Я покончила со всем, что было между нами. Все иллюзии разрушены.</p>
<p>— По твоей логике, метка — серьёзное основание, если он, гипотетически, действительно принадлежит мне. Однако желание загадал он о тебе, — Лютик нервно провёл рукой по волосам. — Как бы великодушно ни было твоё предложение, милостивая Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, мне не нужны твои подачки. Я бы не хотел быть с Геральтом только потому, что ты любезно оставила его на моём пороге, словно кошка, подарившая мёртвую мышь своему неблагодарному хозяину.</p>
<p>      Йеннифэр впилась в него столь убийственным взглядом, что могла перещеголять Геральта в этом.</p>
<p>— Ты носишь его метку. Довольно с меня твоих глупых сказок, — она остановила Лютика жестом прежде, чем он смог возразить. — Я бы поспорила, кто конкретно находится в невыгодном положении.</p>
<p>— Геральт плевать хотел с высокой колокольни на такую ерунду, как превратности судьбы. Нет и ещё раз нет. Это не для нашего прекрасного Геральта из Ривии. И ты, конечно, в курсе. Ты знаешь о ребёнке-неожиданности и о том, как он уклоняется от ответственности. Кстати, я был там той ночью. Воочию видел, как он развернулся и зашагал прочь.</p>
<p>      Лицо Йеннифэр омрачила тень печали: раны были по-прежнему свежи в памяти.</p>
<p>— Он просто ушёл бы от меня в тот же миг, как я бы рассказал ему всё, — продолжил говорить Лютик, на сей раз понизив голос. — А если он на самом деле хотел быть с тобой, то я, со своей стороны, не желаю, чтобы меня выбрали только из-за метки, даже если бы Геральт не верил, что предназначение — это бремя дерьмоворота.</p>
<p>      Йеннифэр склонила голову набок, оценивая его:</p>
<p>— С нашей первой встречи я чувствовала что-то между вами. Но я не пойму, почему он решил, что его метка могла предназначаться мне, если он уже твой.</p>
<p>      На мгновение Лютика настолько увлекла фраза: <i>«Я чувствовала что-то между вами»</i>, что он чуть не пропустил последние слова Йеннифэр мимо ушей.</p>
<p>      Поняв, что к чему, Лютик с трудом вдохнул внезапно загустевший воздух. Точь-в-точь Джинн снова напал на него, и резко стало нечем дышать.</p>
<p>— Он что, обрёл метку?</p>
<p>— Я почувствовала странный всплеск магии, исходящий от него после боя с Джинном. Самое странное, что это произошло, когда мы были… активно заняты делом. Парной метки у меня не появилось. Конечно, всегда есть шанс, что она проявится позже, но я так не думаю. Хотя Геральт считал иначе.</p>
<p>      Холодок страха пробежал по коже Лютика, даже алкоголь бы его не согрел. Шум голосов внезапно стих во всей таверне. Его словно обухом по голове ударили, возвращая назад в прошлое, когда дом мэра рухнул, и он подумал, что Геральт погиб. К тому моменту, когда он сокрушенно пошёл к дому и…</p>
<p>      …Геральт видел его.</p>
<p>      Лютик как раз всматривался в окно, когда Геральт поднял глаза, и на секунду их взгляды пересеклись. Помнил ли Геральт это? У Лютика закружилась голова.</p>
<p>— Бард?</p>
<p>— Я видел вас через окно, — ответил Лютик, вскинув голову. Было такое чувство, будто он подвергся своего рода заклятию, что отделило его душу от тела, будто он наблюдал за разговором со стороны. — А Геральт заметил меня.</p>
<p>      К большому удивлению Лютика, Йэн разразилась заливистым смехом. Это было немного подло даже с её стороны.</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, ты ему весьма небезразличен, раз его парная с тобой метка проявилась, только когда он трахал кого-то ещё, как думаешь?</p>
<p>      Мысленно Лютик был по-прежнему где-то далеко. Сейчас любые чувства и эмоции были ему чужды.</p>
<p>— Не понимаю, почему ты говоришь мне это, — наконец подобрав слова, молвил он. — Не то что бы я не ценил твою поддержку в эти трудные времена, но ты не похожа на женщину, которая то и дело скитается по всему свету и благородно помогает несчастным и одиноким.</p>
<p>      Она поднялась, оставляя недопитым бокал вина. Геральт вряд ли одобрил бы такое, молча подметил Лютик.</p>
<p>— Не строй предположений, бард. Как по мне, лучше бы кто-то другой был связан с этим ослом.</p>
<p>— Каким бы ни было его желание, — отметил Лютик, — не уверен, что у тебя больше шансов избежать его, чем у меня.</p>
<p>      Йеннифэр только пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — она выскочила на улицу из таверны, растворяясь в ночи. Лютик глядел ей вслед, чувствуя себя ничтожно беспомощным, однако теперь боялся её куда меньше.</p>
<p>      После их разговора он надолго застыл на месте без слов. Всё произошедшее между ними с Геральтом, ранее скрытое недомолвками, сейчас, словно огромный снежный ком, готово было обрушиться лавиной.</p>
<p>      Геральт покидал Ринду в некой спешке, и Лютик полюбопытствовал, нашёл ли он уже новый контракт и можно ли было присоединиться к его охоте.</p>
<p>— Нет, — кратко ответил Геральт, отрицательно покачав головой. Он приближался к Плотве, но внезапно остановился, невольно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и развернулся к Лютику.</p>
<p>      В голосе Геральта прослеживалась волнующая хрипотца, которая всякий раз прокатывалась дикой дрожью вдоль позвоночника Лютика.</p>
<p>— Лютик, — обратился ведьмак. Геральт ежедневно произносил его имя именно так, сводя с ума. Бард мечтал запечатлеть эту магию в балладе, где всего лишь одно простое слово могло значить больше тысячи красивых фраз. — Это моя вина в том, что с тобой случилось. Я же хотел покоя.</p>
<p>      При иных обстоятельствах они бы вдвоём разыграли комедию по этому поводу. Лютик притворился бы обиженным и выводил бы Геральта из себя, потребовал бы комплименты по поводу своего голоса и исполнения, заставил бы Геральта забрать обратно нелепое высказывание про пирог без начинки и не забыл бы уточнить, вправились ли его мозги после долгожданного сна. Но слова застряли где-то на полпути, словно Джинн до сих пор держал его за горло.</p>
<p>— Я не даю тебе покоя? — пытался отшутиться Лютик. Впрочем, слова будто повисли в воздухе между ними. Лютик чуть ли не кожей ощущал это тягучее молчание.</p>
<p>— Нет, — тихо ответил Геральт, и в его голосе читалась толика нежности. — Как и я тебе.</p>
<p>      Теперь эти слова приобрели невыносимый смысл. Уже тогда Геральт знал о метке, знал, что, возможно, он принадлежал Лютику, и просил прощения не просто за Джинна.</p>
<p>      Позже на вершине той горы ведьмак собирался последовать за Йеннифэр и не ехать с Лютиком на побережье. Геральт принял решение и поверил, если не сказать больше — <i>пожелал</i> того, кем должна быть его родственная душа, и речь шла не о Лютике.</p>
<p>      Он ожидал, что будет испытывать гнев или печаль, или любое другое горькое чувство, чтобы раз и навсегда преодолеть их, но вместо этого его охватило замешательство. Было в этом всём что-то подозрительное. Кусочки пазла сошлись вместе, но чего-то всё равно не хватало. Потому что если бы Геральт не чувствовал что-то значимое к нему, то метка никогда бы не появилась в самый странный день после их знакомства. Была причина, непостижимая и загадочная причина, переполнявшая его до краёв надеждой. Отчаянной надеждой.</p>
<p>      Хоть он и считал себя одним из немногих, кто хорошо знал Геральта, но он был слишком предвзят, чтобы довериться своим радужным ожиданиям по волнующему вопросу. А без самого Геральта было ещё труднее выяснить, что творилось у него в голове. Лютик думал, что, вполне возможно, Йеннифэр была права, что Геральт пёкся о нём сверх меры — ради всего святого, он и так это знал. Но тогда почему же…</p>
<p>      Снова и снова мысли вертелись в голове.</p>
<p>      Он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, гадая на ромашке: <i>любит, не любит</i>. Голова шла кругом, словно после пьянки.</p>
<p>      Графиня поведала ему, а Лютик, в свою очередь, рассказал Геральту, что предназначение — это лишь воплощение желания души расти. Она знала о его метке, он тщетно пытался уверить её, что куча людей были вместе, не являясь при том родственными душами, но она упрямо стояла на своём:</p>
<p>— Ты только о нём и говоришь, — напрямик сказала она, хоть он никогда не упоминал, что именно Геральту принадлежала метка. — Думаю, у тебя душа рвётся к нему. Я абсолютно уверена, что твоя судьба связана именно с ним, соловушка мой.</p>
<p>      Он жаждал увидеть Геральта, но понимал, что на сей раз ему нельзя было делать первый шаг. И было неважно, как сильно он скучал по нему, как ожидание выжигало его изнутри. Но если Геральт каким-то невероятным, необычайным образом сам нашёл бы барда, то Лютик больше никогда не позволил бы ему уйти.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      У Геральта было предостаточно времени, чтобы всё как следует переварить после переезда на зимовку в Каэр Морхен. В этом году он вполне заслуженно остался в крепости один-одинёшенек.</p><p>      То, в чём он обвинил Лютика тогда на горе, было отчасти несправедливо, но в словах всё же была доля правды.</p><p>      По вине Лютика Геральт явился на пир. Именно Лютик был виноват, что Геральт в принципе искал этого хренова Джинна.</p><p>      Лютик не давал повода повторить их рандеву со дня банкета, однако Геральт и не настаивал. Бард, скорее, предпочитал женщин, как, в общем-то, и сам ведьмак, упрекать его было не за что. Вообще это должно было всё упростить, учитывая наклонности Лютика влюбляться во всё, что движется и напоминает человека.</p><p>      Для Геральта стало полнейшей неожиданностью поймать себя на мысли, что ему не хватало барда рядом. Если они слишком долго не виделись, ведьмак мучился без сна.</p><p>      Если бы не этот Лютик, он бы нормально спал. Если бы он спал, то ему бы никогда не пришлось искать Джинна. Если бы Лютик тогда внезапно не объявился, желание Геральта не перевернуло бы всё с ног на голову, и, значит, Геральт никогда бы не встретился с Йеннифэр.</p><p>      А его метка, вполне возможно, так никогда бы и не проступила.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      Йеннифэр — гроза, нагрянувшая знойным летним днём, а Лютик — солнце, выглядывающее из-за туч. Ни та, ни другой не обязаны были страдать вместе с Геральтом, но в то же время сам он не мог держаться подальше от них.<p>      Ведьмак желал их обоих, только вот лицо Лютика было словно выжжено на подкорке мозга, с мыслью о нём Геральт просыпался каждое следующее утро.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      Он до конца не знал, кому принадлежала его метка — Йеннифэр или Лютику, но предпочёл верить, что это была Йен. Сейчас, к сожалению, Геральт больше не мог отрицать очевидность жестокой реальности.<p>      Геральт спустился вниз с горы в полном одиночестве, мечтая скорее увидеть Плотву. Фантомная боль пульсировала в районе его пятки. Когда-то один лекарь в Новиграде рассказал ему об этом странном феномене, когда человек разрыдался от боли, указывая в пустоту, где должна была находиться его на тот момент ампутированная рука.</p><p>      Впереди угасал алый закат, проигрывая ожесточённую битву против ночи, небо пылало, солнце еле-еле держалось на горизонте. Геральт пытался забыть, о чём именно просил его Лютик, ведь тогда он настойчиво потупил глаза на землю, якобы боясь ослепить свои нечеловеческие глаза солнцем.</p><p>      Потерять вмиг и Йеннифэр, и Лютика было, естественно, мучительно, но результат того стоил. Всегда лучше сразу вправить кость или отсечь заражённую руку, чтобы яд не отравлял кровь дальше.</p><p>      Вот и сразила его правда своей беспощадной ясностью. Как и то, что сегодня вечером солнце сдастся и взойдёт вновь лишь завтра, он вне сомнения понял, что именно благодаря Лютику появилась его метка.</p><p>      Понимание подкралось незаметно, точно утопец на середине озера перед тем, как нанести смертельный удар. Ведьмак повернул голову, пока Йеннифэр скакала на нём, только чтобы увидеть Лютика через окно — <i>живого, здорового,</i> восторженного, — и та ужасно хрупкая часть сердца Геральта, которая была скрыта за семью замками и принадлежала исключительно Лютику, ёкнула от удивления и несказанной радости.</p><p>      От одного взгляда на несчастного Лютика там, на вершине, метка на ступне Геральта порядком <i>разгорелась</i>, и тогда он заподозрил, что Лютик сам давно всё знал. Или Геральт был настолько глуп или сознательно ничего не замечал, уверившись, что, если бы Лютик носил его знак, то бард не держал бы всё в секрете.</p><p>      А может, недаром Лютик однажды спросил, бывают ли у ведьмаков душевные метки? В тот момент Геральт не знал точного ответа и, как всегда, уклонился от очередного бесконечного потока вопросов Лютика. Нынче события предстали в новом свете.</p><p>— Чтоб его дери, — пробормотал ведьмак себе под нос, сучья на сухой земле хрустели под его сапогами, и, недолго думая, он уже во все горло крикнул: — Зараза!</p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      Зима уступала место весне, снег уже начал таять, обнажая землю, а цветки белого мирта распускались вдоль тропинок. Геральт аккуратно вёл Плотву, иногда сам шёл пешком, осторожничал особенно после ночных заморозков, когда дорога ещё покрывалась ледяным настом.<p>      Геральт неделями не вылезал из седла после того, как покинул Каэр Морхен, он направлялся на юг в сторону Новиграда, следуя плавным изгибам реки Понтар. Он промчался мимо нескольких городов и деревень, собирая информацию о местонахождении Лютика.</p><p>      Он так и не понял, что было зовом сердца, а что — лишь волей желания или метки, но он точно знал, что просто должен найти Лютика. Если он уладит их непростые отношения, то худо-бедно да обретёт желанный покой. Геральт немало задолжал своему другу, например, мирное расставание. Или даже скорее искреннее.</p><p>      Как-то раз ночью, когда вокруг поднялся ветер, он смежил веки и окунулся в прошлое.</p><p>
  <i>— А давай завтра уйдём? Подадимся к морю.</i>
</p><p>      Ведьмак в тот момент был не в силах посмотреть на Лютика, будто с одного взгляда он бы обратился в камень. Но Геральт представлял Лютика в своём воображении, пока тот говорил: прекрасное сочувствующее лицо, неукротимую синеву его бездонных глаз. Чрезвычайно наивный и забавный в своём красном кожаном камзоле а-ля драконья чешуя.</p><p>      «Как же он <i>чертовски молод</i>», — думал Геральт, бесконечно вглядываясь в полоску горизонта уже после ухода Лютика. Он рассуждал, что если Йеннифэр была в силах защититься от ведьмака, то Лютика он мог запросто уничтожить. Беловолосый заклинал, чтобы это была Йен, избавив тем самым Лютика от хитросплетений судьбы.</p><p>      До той поры он не знал, что освободить нужно было их обоих. Ведь подобная жизнь не годилась ни для Йенны, ни для Лютика, ни тем более для ребёнка-неожиданности.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      Ведьмак разжился на нескольких заказах, продолжая свой извилистый маршрут, и вдобавок до него дошли слухи, что Лютика бросили в темницу к востоку от Новиграда.<p>      На короткий миг Геральт вздумал развернуться назад в Каэр Морхен. Но в качестве прощания или, скорее, жеста доброй воли, видимо, он был обязан закончить начатое дело.</p><p>
  <i>— Хотел показать, чего мне не хватает? Вот она и ушла.</i>
</p><p>      Он до глубины души жаждал, чтобы Йеннифэр была единственным ответом на его вопросы. Наряду со всем накалом страстей между ними была какая-то непринуждённость. Ведьмак и чародейка. Она всегда имела по поводу него довольно скромные ожидания. Их отношения денно и нощно, всегда были окутаны густой пеленой тумана, в котором Геральт отлично ориентировался. С Лютиком прятаться было негде.</p><p>
  <i>— Чего тебе не хватает, то ты ещё и не обрёл. Твоё наследие. Предназначение. Я знаю это. И ты знаешь.</i>
</p><p>      Лютик… Предназначение… Он всё понимал, как бы ни хотел признать обратного, но до сих пор отрицал истину. Одно дело, когда смекаешь головой, и совсем другое — сердцем.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>      Последние монеты ведьмак спустил на погашение накопленных карточных долгов Лютика. Геральт устало потёр переносицу, его охватило до боли знакомое чувство сожаления, но на этот раз с долей непонятной вины. В минуты слабости Лютик частенько проигрывался в пух и прах.<p>— Можно хотя бы пять сраных минут не ввязываться в неприятности? — проворчал Геральт, когда заметил в камере лежащего ничком Лютика. В своём грязном зелёном дублете он явно выделялся на фоне других заключённых.</p><p>      Бард изумлённо вытаращился на Геральта, в злобном взгляде Лютика засветился проблеск надежды. Чуткий нос Геральта же уловил едкий запах тревоги. Чувство страха было чуждо ведьмаку, или он просто хотел в это верить, хотя, говоря начистоту, у него у самого пробежал мороз по коже, когда они сцепились глазами друг с другом. Но в то же время он почувствовал долгожданное облегчение, словно утолил жажду целебной водой после продолжительной битвы.</p><p>      Отдав бумагу с сургучом ростовщика, Геральт наблюдал, как Лютика наконец выпустили из пыльной темницы и вернули вещи.</p><p>— Денег на комнату не осталось, — признался ему Геральт, когда они вышли наружу, встречая закатное солнце. — Я собирался разбить лагерь на берегу.</p><p>— Звучит как приглашение.</p><p>      Геральт утвердительно кивнул. Смирившись, Лютик пошёл следом, от него исходил всё тот же волнительный запах.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      Почти в полной тишине они искупались в реке и обустроили лагерь. Геральт понятия не имел, как начать грядущий разговор, хоть он и пришёл сюда именно за этим. К тому же он всю голову сломал, как вообще заговорить о чём-либо, ведь обычно Лютик делал работу за него. Но бард лишь отметил, что стоял на удивление тёплый вечер, и тут же осёкся, немедленно закрыв рот, будто поделился чем-то сокровенным, а не мнением о погоде.<p>      Геральт готов был уже напороться на собственный меч, чем признаться, что откровенно скучал по болтовне Лютика, по импровизации очередных куплетов или рассеянному чтению стихов.</p><p>      Костёр вовсю разгорелся, пока Лютик пристально разглядывал Геральта, языки пламени играли в глазах молчаливого ведьмака. Жгучее разочарование омрачало лицо Лютика, как будто он смирился с чем-то.</p><p>      Неподдельный страх переполнял Геральта, как перед нежданным боем. Но, невзирая ни на что, Лютик, прежде всего, был его другом. Геральт держал слово: они должны были расстаться по-людски.</p><p>      Геральт очень старался. Он буквально выдавил из себя слова:</p><p>— Лютик, прости меня.</p><p>      Было непонятно, расслышал ли он. Печальное выражение лица барда не менялось ещё пару мгновений, он продолжал упрямо сжимать губы.</p><p>— Почему ты пришёл за мной? — наконец надрывно спросил Лютик. — Ты же мог промчаться мимо города, не занимаясь моими делами.</p><p>— Ты хотел бы остаться там?</p><p>— Не будь дураком, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я, — Лютик небрежно смахнул рукой волосы со лба. — Я по тебе скучал, — выдал он, словно страшное признание или тайну, о которой Геральт никогда не догадывался.</p><p>      Лёгкие хлопья пепла кружились в воздухе вокруг костра, а блики дрожащего пламени плясали на усталом лице Лютика. Геральт ненавидел, когда Лютик вот так терзался, тем более из-за него.</p><p>— Я был зол вовсе не на тебя, — спасовал Геральт прежде, чем Лютик смог продолжить. — Я должен перед тобой извиниться за то, что наговорил прежде.</p><p>      Минуло бесконечно долгое время, Лютик безропотно выдерживал паузу:</p><p>— Не ты ли жаловался, что я постоянно путаюсь под ногами? Кстати, я знаю, что у тебя появилась метка, Геральт, — пересилив себя, он сболтнул: — Йеннифэр мне рассказала.</p><p>      Геральт аж отпрянул.</p><p>— Когда ты говорил с Йен?</p><p>— Столкнулся с ней где-то с месяц назад. Но мы не о том, — раздражённо процедил он. — Я знаю, что твоя метка появилась, а главное — при каких обстоятельствах.</p><p>— Я не был уверен, кому именно она принадлежала, — отозвался Геральт. Сам не до конца понимая, почему говорил так, будто это имело значение.</p><p>— Спираль на левой пятке? Вот так неожиданность! У меня точно такая же. В голове не укладывается, как кто-то может получить свою метку, при этом вдалбливаясь в кого-то другого — ладно, признаю, тогда мне даже понравилось увиденное зрелище, но не о том речь. <i>Дело в том, </i>что мы встретились взглядами, ты точно видел меня, но я до сих пор не понял, почему метка появилась именно в тот момент или почему ты так и не спросил про мой знак?</p><p>— Да ты сам никогда не упоминал об этом, — хлёстко ответил Геральт. — Не знал, что ты умеешь держать язык за зубами.</p><p>— А я думал, что ты точно не обрадуешься чистосердечному признанию.</p><p>— Твоя правда, — рассудил Геральт.</p><p>— Ты бы развернулся и бросился наутёк от меня, только узнав. В том же духе, как ты поступил с ребёнком-неожиданностью. Точно так же, как ты отвернулся от меня в момент ссоры на вершине горы. Не зря твоё лицо тогда выражало лишь сраное безразличие.</p><p>— Лютик…</p><p>— Ты не хотел, чтобы это был я, верно?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>      Лютика, кажется, совсем не удивил его ответ.</p><p>— Почему? — не задумываясь, спросил он, будто ждал случая наброситься на него. — Я до́ смерти хочу знать!</p><p>— Потому что мы не должны быть вместе, — пояснил Геральт, резкая смена интонации Лютика раздражала ведьмака.</p><p>— Ты веришь в то, что говоришь?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>      Лютик отвернулся и обошёл вокруг костёр, снова становясь лицом к лицу к Геральту:</p><p>— Знаешь, о чём я тут подумал? Ты полон дерьма даже больше, чем ночной горшок, — разозлившись, вскрикнул Лютик и недобро улыбнулся: — Неплохо сказано, да? Может, стоит это записать?</p><p>      Геральт грозно сузил глаза.</p><p>— Нет. Это неважно. Суть в том, что ты по уши в дерьме. Ты же никогда не лезешь в чужие дела, потому что на самом деле не вылезаешь из них! Говоришь, что тебе никто не нужен, но хочешь, чтобы все в тебе нуждались! Бежишь от своего предназначения, отрицая Право Неожиданности, сознательно идёшь на риск, связываешь себя с Йеннифэр роковым желанием, и позволяешь мне… — он запнулся на полуслове.</p><p>— Позволяю тебе что?</p><p>— Позволяешь мне оставаться рядом из раза в раз, несмотря на все свои отказы, — Лютик окинул его настолько мучительным взглядом, будто глядел прямиком в душу. — Ах, и утверждаешь, что не хочешь меня, но ври дальше, ведь именно ты нашёл меня сегодня.</p><p>      Лютик не ведал пощады, а Геральт был не в силах его остановить. Потеряв дар речи, Геральт стоял как вкопанный на деревянных ногах. Само по себе наличие сердца ещё не обещало, что ты можешь… а точнее, знаешь, <i>как</i>… высказать то, что его терзает.</p><p>      Ведьмаку хотелось поверить в бессердечие Лютика, что тот сровнял с землёй и закопал поглубже все переживания. Геральт вовсе не рассчитывал чувствовать его страх и гнев, переплетённый с желанием, и всё же он за версту улавливал чуть ли не кожей излучаемый бардом настрой. О чём бы ни пошла речь дальше, Геральт уже с трудом держал себя в руках, а деться было некуда.</p><p>— Геральт, мне нужно признаться тебе. Даже такой законченный глупец, как ты, должен всё знать.</p><p>— <i>Плевать</i>, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, Лютик. Лучше вообще забудь об этой херовой метке, — Геральт колко выплюнул слова, каждый звук был пропитан отчаянием. Ему не следовало возвращаться за Лютиком, накаляя обстановку до предела. — Дальше наши пути расходятся. Давай покончим с потворством. Скатертью дорога, и с меня хватит! Я просто хочу, чтобы жизнь вернулась на круги своя: без тебя, Йен, предназначения, всего вот этого.</p><p>— Ну уж нет! — Лютик замотал головой, подходя ближе к Геральту. — Не думаю, что ты впрямь хочешь этого.</p><p>— Но <i>это так</i>.</p><p>— По-моему, ты на самом деле хочешь быть со мной, — коротко и ясно парировал Лютик, делая очередной смелый шаг вперёд. — Я убеждал себя, что это безумие — допускать подобную возможность, но всё как раз наоборот. Ты бы так легко не разозлился на меня прямо сейчас и в тот раз тоже, если бы это по-настоящему не волновало тебя, не пугало бы тебя <i>до чёртиков</i>, если бы ты никогда не хотел этого по-настоящему.</p><p>— Серьёзно, Лютик. <i>Остановись</i>, — едва ли не рыча, он сам сделал шаг навстречу.</p><p>      Теперь они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Геральту было в диковинку видеть в глазах Лютика откровенный вызов. Обычно его взгляд был куда добрее, когда он говорил горькую правду, которую Геральт не хотел признавать.</p><p>      Начало их разговора было сродни первому витку спирали, теперь-то он понял, как они кружились в водовороте, неизбежно продвигаясь к центру — самой сути.</p><p>      Геральт ни за что не сдался бы первым. Неужели Лютик не видел, насколько Геральт был опасен для него? Голубые, как лёд, глаза Лютика сверкали яростью, хрена с два он теперь отстранится. Ни с того ни с сего Геральту захотелось и врезать, и поцеловать его одновременно.</p><p>— Я не хочу… — ему не удалось закончить предложение. Ложь застряла комом в горле, лишая дыхания. — Мы с тобой не пара, — заключил он.</p><p>— Господи, ты же не всерьёз? — голос Лютика смягчился. — Как ты можешь такое говорить? Вряд ли я бы смог без тебя. Я люблю тебя точно так же, как и ты меня, и всегда любил, — Лютик обхватил обеими руками лицо Геральта. Это было непостижимо, чтобы на него так смотрели. Ведьмак впился в губы Лютика, чтобы прекратить поток его блядски искренних слов, чтобы больше не смотреть в эти глубокие глаза.</p><p>      Слившись в неистово требовательном поцелуе, Геральт зарылся пальцами в волосы Лютика, притягивая его всё ближе и ближе, при этом желая оттолкнуть. Все его нажитые инстинкты были посланы куда подальше.</p><p>      Он повалил Лютика на землю. Перекатываясь по траве, они осыпали друг друга поцелуями, словно соревнуясь в поединке, в котором не было проигравших. Геральт сорвал одежду с Лютика, потакая острому желанию дотронуться до тёплой кожи своими руками, уже и не надеясь, что такое будет возможно.</p><p>      Ведьмак осознал, как же отчаянно он жаждал повторения той ночи. Обнажённый Лютик вовсю извивался под ним от смешанных ощущений: языком Геральт растягивал его тугое отверстие и вместе с тем водил пальцем по знаку на ноге Лютика. Теперь и ведьмачья метка имела силу, пылая на пятке. Отчего Геральту требовалась недюжинная сила воли, чтобы не ворваться сию минуту в Лютика, жестоко вколачивая его в землю. Вкус Лютика, стоны и непристойности, которые он выкрикивал куда-то в пустоту чёрного неба, лишали Геральта остатков разума.</p><p>— Не сдерживайся, — умолял Лютик, глядя на него одурманенными глазами. Геральт впился жадным поцелуем в раскрасневшиеся губы Лютика, кусая их чуть ли не до крови. Он вломился внутрь до упора точь-в-точь одержимый. Лютик всхлипывал каждый раз от ощутимых толчков, сжимая руками упругие ягодицы Геральта и притягивая его как можно ближе. Ведьмак бесстыдно грязно целовал Лютика, исследуя языком его рот в такт движениям.</p><p>— Ещё, — канючил между поцелуев Лютик. — Трахни меня сильнее, Геральт.</p><p>— <i>Блядь</i>, — просипел Геральт, презирая себя за столь дикое желание. Хотелось заполнить каждый уголок тела Лютика — ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения.</p><p>      Лютик в ответ только и смог, что притянуть его обратно, вновь пылко сталкиваясь с губами.</p><p>      Геральт вонзался в самую глубину короткими толчками, резко подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Лютик раскинул руки, сгребая пальцами землю под собой, и шире развёл ноги, полностью открываясь. Геральт балансировал на краю обрыва, выход был один — прыгать, действуя так уже по привычке рядом с Лютиком.</p><p>      С протяжным стоном ведьмак рухнул вперёд, зарываясь лицом в шею Лютика, его накрыл мощный оргазм, он покачивался на волнах сладкого удовольствия. Оставаясь внутри любовника, Геральт небрежно обхватил его член. Спустя всего несколько быстрых рывков, Лютик выразительно издал: <i>Твою ж мать</i>, и выплеснул своё семя в руку Геральта.</p><p>      Они медленно выпутывались из объятий и впились в друг друга глазами в молчаливом неверии. Геральт понятия не имел, к чему всё это приведёт.</p><p>      Ведьмак вытер руки о траву, но это особо не помогло: теперь они были просто в грязи. Растерев поясницу, Лютик поглядел и на свои ногти, выпуская лёгкий смешок:</p><p>— Бог ты мой, когда мы уже нормально потрахаемся в кровати? — пошутил Лютик, а Геральт только хмыкнул и встал, отправившись на поиски своей сумки. — Ох, ты только сейчас достал спальник, — возмутился Лютик, но всё же поднялся с земли и на ватных ногах подошёл к Геральту, чтобы улечься рядом. — Даже не будь метки, я всё равно бы выбрал тебя, — признался Лютик. — Любовь зарождается не только из-за магии.</p><p>      Геральт дёрнулся от удивления:</p><p>— Ты должен хотеть лучшего для себя, — молвил он Лютику. Гнев испарился, оставляя за собой лишь усталость.</p><p>— И ты, — ответил Лютик.</p><p>      Геральт совсем не возражал, когда Лютик обвил его одной рукой, грудью прижавшись к спине.</p><p>— По-моему, теперь я понимаю чуточку больше в ведьмачьем ремесле.</p><p>      Геральт почти задремал и из последних сил отозвался стоном. Спасительный сон уберёг бы его от бессмысленной болтовни Лютика.</p><p>— У меня такое чувство, будто я сразился и наконец приручил дикого зверя, — Лютик провёл ладонью по груди Геральта непосредственно над сердцем.</p><p>— Я их не приручаю, — напомнил он Лютику, который мурлыкал что-то себе под нос, при этом невольно поглаживая бедро Геральта, словно наигрывая мелодию на лютне.</p><p>— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты и не поддашься укрощению.</p><p>      К счастью, сон затянул их в свои объятия раньше, чем Лютик успел наговорить что-нибудь ещё.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>      На следующее утро ведьмак позволил взять себя медленно и плавно, Лютик врывался осторожными толчками в его жаркие глубины, нежно сплетая их пальцы воедино. Пожалуй, даже Белого Волка было возможно приручить.<p>      Геральт и думать не думал, что умел заниматься любовью. Он всегда был жёстким и грубым дикарём, даже с Йен — в особенности с ней. Но с Лютиком он занимался именно любовью, чувствуя себя рядом с ним поистине желанным. Уже подумывая, не пора ли ему сменить тьму в сердце на свет.</p><p>      Сейчас как никогда он понял, почему многие были готовы отдаться Лютику, почему тот с трудом выбирался из чужих спален по всему Континенту. Бард безошибочно точно толкался, стимулируя особую точку, каждый раз посылая волны сладкой дрожи, отчаянно приближая Геральта к головокружительному финалу, что тот был больше не в состоянии сдерживаться. Абы кому Геральт не позволял делать такое с собой, но, говоря по чести, ему откровенно нравилось этим способом доставлять удовольствие Лютику, и он был совсем не против повторить с ним это снова и снова.</p><p>      Тем же утром они вдвоём мылись в реке. Геральт растирал лавандовое масло по спине и волосам Лютика, мысленно возвращаясь к их первой ночи вместе. Воспоминания распалили его не на шутку сильно, массируя ягодицы Лютика, он скользнул между аппетитных половинок, параллельно одной рукой лаская член Лютика.</p><p>      Немного погодя, он обнял Лютика со спины, переводя отрывистое дыхание.</p><p>— Я не хочу тебя испортить, — каялся Геральт, спрятав лицо в волосы Лютика. Он стыдился своего откровенно хриплого голоса. — Прошу, не заставляй меня.</p><p>      Лютик ладонями ласково коснулся его рук.</p><p>— Не сможешь и не испортишь.</p><p>      Геральт вдохнул приятный аромат масла.</p><p>— Когда появилась твоя метка? — вдруг спросил он.</p><p>      Лютик замер, и Геральт сразу почуял что-то не ладное.</p><p>— Лютик?</p><p>— В нашу первую встречу, — протараторил Лютик.</p><p>— Зараза, — буря эмоций пронзила Геральта. Лютик <i>слишком долго</i> держал всё в себе, любил его вопреки. Поразительно очаровательный болван. Геральт сильнее обхватил его мощными руками, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на загривке Лютика.</p><p>— Слишком быстро даже для меня, — хихикнул Лютик.</p><p>— Знаешь, можно общаться с кем-то, не влюбляясь с первого взгляда.</p><p>— Кто сказал, что мы к тому моменту говорили?</p><p>— Ты безнадёжен, балда.</p><p>— Мне казалось это ужасно романтичным.</p><p>— Ты путаешь романтику с явной глупостью.</p><p>— Меня всё устраивает, — прыснул Лютик, оборачиваясь на Геральта. — Давай-ка, я замёрз и умираю с голода. Пошли сушиться и поищем что-нибудь на завтрак.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>      Весенний воздух благоухал ароматами ранних цветов, вдоль берега распускались солнечно-жёлтые одуванчики. Лёгкий ветерок приятно обдувал лицо Геральта, пока с помощью <i>Игни</i> он разжёг костёр.<p>— Мне кажется, тебе стоит уладить дела и с Йен, — ненавязчиво намекнул Лютик, когда Геральт только начал готовить тушку зайца, пойманного этим утром. — Если, конечно, не слишком её боишься.</p><p>      Геральт негромко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты пугаешь меня куда больше Йеннифэр.</p><p>      Лютик удивлённо уставился на него:</p><p>— Извини, мы говорим об одной и той же Йеннифэр? Йеннифэр из Венгерберга?</p><p>      Геральт не удостоил его более подробным ответом, скорее, он и не смог бы при всём желании. И продолжил неторопливо жарить мясо на вертеле.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь больше с ней спать, — как ни в чём не бывало заявил Геральт.</p><p>— Но ваши судьбы сплетены. Ты сам того пожелал, — припомнил ему Лютик.</p><p>— Так есть и будет всегда. Во всяком случае, пока мы не разрушим заклинание. Но это не значит, что я не умею держать член в штанах.</p><p>      Лютик собирался с мыслями, разглядывая безоблачное небо:</p><p>— Я не запрещаю спать с ней. Поступай, как считаешь нужным. Меня это не сильно волнует. До тех пор пока твоё сердце принадлежит мне. Ах, пожалуй, стоит написать балладу об этом, — подметил для себя бард.</p><p>      Воспоминания вихрем закружили голову Геральта, восстанавливая в памяти всплеск эмоций на лице Лютика в том окне в Ринде. Когда они встретились тогда глазами, на его лице читалась радость, и в глубине души Геральт уже понимал, что Лютик любил его. По-настоящему любил его, наперекор дюжине убедительных причин думать иначе.</p><p>      Лютик с самого начала любил Геральта таким, каков он есть. Не просил его стать кем-то другим. Любовь, которую Лютик с лёгкостью отдавал, Геральт не мог просто так принять, он намеревался честно заработать её.</p><p>— Хм-м. Сдаётся мне, с тобой у меня будет хлопот полон рот.</p><p>      Лютик разыгрывал шоу одного актёра: возмущённо стукнул себя по коленке, наклонившись вперёд:</p><p>— Да будет тебе известно, я человек весьма неприхотливый. Так или иначе, я готов продолжить жить как раньше. Пусть секса и станет больше. Явно больше, — он мечтательно смотрел вдаль.</p><p>— Ты надолго исчез, — проронил Геральт. Он следил, как розовое мясо покрывалось румяной корочкой, и приятный запах костра смешался с ароматом жареной дичи. — Тогда до встречи с Джинном, — у него язык не поворачивался сказать, что он боялся потерять любимого вновь. Он лелеял надежду, что бард разделит путь с ним; ранее Геральт и мысли подобной не допускал. Даже размышляя о будущем с Йеннифэр, он всё равно представлял, что они путешествовали бы по Континенту поодиночке, время от времени сталкиваясь друг с другом.</p><p>— Я старался держаться от тебя подальше после Цинтры, — Лютик нахмурился, и между его бровями появилась заметная морщинка. — Насколько я могу судить, ты уже сбегал от своего предназначения, я не хотел очередного повторения истории.</p><p>      Геральт на секунду прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Думаю, впредь я больше не буду отлынивать.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Лютик, — Только не теперь.</p><p>      Лютик приблизился к нему, запуская руки в белые волосы Геральта. Наконец поговорив, они утонули в долгом поцелуе, оставляя обед остывать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>      Они подчистили за собой полянку после трапезы, а Лютик до сих пор придумывал точную рифму к «<i>пока твоё сердце принадлежит мне</i>», подбирая правильную тональность. Геральт не мог сдержать едва заметную улыбку.<p>— Ты всё ещё хочешь отправиться к морю? — поинтересовался Геральт, запрыгнув на Плотву.</p><p>      Лютик упёр руки в боки, сощурив глаза на Геральта.</p><p>— Ты туда направился?</p><p>      Геральт неоднозначно пожал плечами:</p><p>— Думаю, это пойдёт мне на пользу. Но потребуется время, чтобы добраться дотуда, как-никак я спустил последние деньги на карточные долги одного идиота.</p><p>      Лютик расплылся в ликующей улыбке, его глаза светились бирюзой в лучах ласкового солнца.</p><p>— Держу пари, тот идиот поможет вернуть большую часть монет, ведь он, как и прежде, окрылён вдохновением. С лютней в руке и балладой на любой вкус в сердце можно неплохо заработать.</p><p>— Хм-м, — Геральт из последних сил скрывал улыбку.</p><p>— Так ты уже думал, куда мы можем отправиться после этого? — спросил Лютик.</p><p>— В Цинтру, — не раздумывая, ответил Геральт. И протянул руку Лютику, чтобы подтянуть его к себе в седло.</p><p>— В Цинтру, — повторил Лютик, хватаясь за руку Геральта.</p><p>      По всему телу ведьмака пробежал магический разряд, когда его мозолистая рука коснулась музыкальных пальцев барда. Словно громом поражённый, его пронзила дрожь от макушки головы, вдоль позвоночника и так до самой пятки. На протяжении всего пути Лютик не выпускал его из крепких объятий. Геральт ощущал дух надежды, тянущийся от Лютика, и, кажется, ведьмак снял плотную завесу тьмы и настежь распахнул сердце для своего избранника.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>